Infinite Sisters
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: An Infinite Stratos Rewrite-Ichika's the younger sister of the Orimura twins Chifuyu and Madoka. After a certain incident, she vows to become stronger for her family. And thanks to the IS she can do just that, but first she has to learn how to pilot them in the IS academy. Note: Rukotaro may involve in the coming chapters. Ichika x anyone. Warning: perverted Ichika.
1. Birth of a new IS pilot

Disclaimers: I do not Infinite Stratos, the franchise and characters belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

* * *

Ichika's POV

"Uh...Where am I?"

It was dark, it happened in a flash. I didn't react fast enough. It was cold, nothing can be heard but the conversation between men.

Chifuyu-nee...Madoka-nee...

"Do you think either of them will forfeit the match?"

"Who knows, one of them will try to save her."

"What if we have both of them captured."

"I'm sure mistress will have fun with both of them."

How dare they, talking about my twin sisters like that!

"Come on where's the freaking phone?!"

All I remember was I was walking home from school, try to see my sisters in the Mondo Grosso on TV then when I'm almost home some mysterious organization abducted me into a dark place. And this is where I am now. Whoever they are, they're gonna send both of my sisters to their mistress or something.

Suddenly the whole place shook and something happened outside. It must be either Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee or both come to save me, but that could mean they forfeit the match.

BOOM- Ugh, the explosion was really loud, I still can't see due to they blindfolded me. But I've heard men screaming for help or mercy and something cutting through flesh followed by spurting of liquid and this liquid which I suspected is blood drenched over me.

After a moment of silence, a felt a presence near me. I was still blindfolded and tied up so I couldn't see who it was but I know one thing, this is neither Chifuyu-nee nor Madoka-nee and I know it's not their 'mistress' who would kill her own men, unless she's insane. I felt the rope that tied me up was untied and I immediately remove the blindfold.

I cannot make up who was this stranger as the whole place was dark but that shape it was too big for a woman, it was a man and he carried a large two-handed sword. This stranger saved me but why?

* * *

Rukotaro's POV

What troublesome people, I must remind myself that humans are vulgar at some point and at this 'future' world is just as vulgar. These men almost crashed into me with that black van of theirs and took of in an instant. I decided to take some matter in my own hands as I am not the gentle type.

Their screams of agony it was an opera house, but that does not compare what they're going through in Hell. And I saw a girl blindfolded and tied up, she appeared to be abducted but for whatever reason I don't even bother.

"...T-thank you..whoever you are." That was the first thing she said to me, it seems she can't see me clearly. She was covered in blood of those men I slaughtered and that makes a perfect cover for this.

I left quickly without even bothering to look back at that girl.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

* * *

Ichika's POV

He left so suddenly. So I decided to look outside to figure out where am I. I was drenched in blood from his massacre and somehow I'm in some abandoned facility.

And there I saw that two IS from a distant, I recognize that two IS immediately, it was Chfuyu-nee and Madoka-nee. They have come to save me, though they come in a little bit late.

"Ichika, are you alright?" Chifuyu-nee came and rushed at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

As Madoka was about to speak, a head just rolled in right near us.

"...Ichika, are you becoming a psychopathic killer?" Madoka-nee, I hope you're sarcastic about this.

"Madoka-nee, I was abducted but I was saved by a stranger."

"A stranger..?"

"Yeah but he left suddenly after that..."

"He?" Chifuyu-nee was curious.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure that it was just some random IS pilot that saved you?" Madoka seems to doubt me.

She has a reason to do so, The massacre is almost as equivalent of an IS attack. The IS or 'Infinite Stratos.' is a powerful exoskeleton or a war machine to be simplified. But there was one flaw with the machine, it only reacted to females. In this society, women ruled the world and men are powerless because of the IS.

But I'm positive that the stranger that saved me was was definitely a man. He had a huge built as a basketball player and from what I see from the darkness, he had a large two-handed sword, which was very big even to IS standards, whoever this man is he is very strong.

I have decided, I will be as strong as he is and lessen the burden of both of my sisters.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"What is he look like?" Ouch, a pitfall made by Madoka-nee.

"It was dark so I couldn't recognize him.."

"Doesn't matter, all that matter was that you're safe Ichika."

We all went and I clean up after that mess later that night.

The next day, I feel like I want to kill whoever write this story. I looked at today's newspaper and what I saw on the front page was shocking.

'Victim or Killer

Yesterday, the younger sister of the Orimura twins Chifuyu and Madoka, Orimura Ichika has murdered three men in cold blood who were suppose to kidnap her for making her sisters forfeit the Mondo Grosso. The crime scene was so grotesque that one glance would send people in terror. Is this girl a psychopathic killer or a victim?'

Great, people will treat me differently after they read this. There goes my normal social life. Oh stranger from yesterday, wherever you are please convinced that you're the one who was responsible for this.

* * *

Meanwhile at Valhalla inc.

It was morning, Rukotaro sits at his chair, sipping his coffee and reads the newspaper. The stumble on the article about Ichika, the girl he saved being a murderer. He thought of it for a while and,

"This is rather interesting..."

* * *

One Year later

Something weird happened today, Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee came home depressed. From what I saw outside our house were both Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee's IS that were severely damaged, I wonder what happened?

It must be really bad that they would synchronize drinking right now. I don't even know what they did this afternoon, must be an IS fight or something.

The next day, I heard from my neighbors on my way to school that both of my sister were involved in a fight and lost. She even witness them walking with their badly damaged IS that night. The word spread out very fast, because both of my sisters are the strongest pilots in Japan and my neighbor is very chatty towards people. Even my school is talking about it. Ever since then, both of my sisters retired as IS pilots and rumors of the 'legendary pilot' that people thought who defeated both of my sisters have emerged.

Both of my sisters are strong in their own way, Chifuyu-nee is very deadly at close range, her sword skills are unrivaled among the IS pilots due to her Kendo training while Madoka-nee is a long range fighter who's skill of the firearms are unbeatable and her accuracy was the best due to her archery training. But who in the world was strong and skillful enough to defeat both of my sisters? Whoever this 'Legendary Pilot' is, she will be a target among IS pilots around the world.

A lot of 'interesting' events had happened ever since the introduction of the IS, the most interesting and gruesome event aside from mine was the 'executioner event' that happened four years ago. The victims were two IS pilots, they were both decapitated and the mysterious part was that they were killed with their IS, which is rather strange. The crime was still unsolved today and all of the suspects, which are IS pilots including both of my sisters had no relation to the crime at all. Ever since that homicide, people had started to fear that the killer may strike again today and honestly I'm scared too. Maybe this was the first appearance of the 'Legendary Pilot'.

* * *

Another Year later

It was my decision, I'm going to the IS academy this year. I had a good grade during the final exam to enter the prestigious IS academy thanks to study sessions with my sisters. It's time for me to support my family and become the next strongest pilot of Japan, and maybe challenge the 'Legendary Pilot' as well. I'm pretty sure some of the students there has the same objective, The 'Legendary Pilot'.

Ever since that 'Legendary Pilot' appeared, people started to look for her ranging from the government to private organizations. There are two organizations that I secretly known for quite a while, the Sarashiki group and the evil organization, The Phantom Task. I have a bad feeling that if the Phantom Task were to find her and get her to join their side it will be disasterous.

Hopefully she'll be remain hidden...

* * *

**Alright that's it for this chapter, although quite short I hope you have a good read. I might add Rukotaro in this fanfic, then again I always added him to my fanfic at some extent.**

**This Ichika will have a different IS instead of 'Byakushiki' as this Ichika will use both gun and sword.**

**As for personalities, Ichika's will be decided by me but you can give me suggestions for Madoka, if not, I'll decide my self.**

**Anyways, later.**


	2. A misunderstanding?

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belong to me. If it was, it will be a fem-slash innuendos, older twincest and yuri harem madness.

* * *

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

Being the vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei (who introduced herself before) stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different from a student. However, wearing clothes that don't match her body made her look even more petite. And it was even more out of place with those large olive green eyes behind those hazy glasses.

How should I say it? Instead of saying that it was a disproportionate sense of 'a kid wearing adult clothes'...it was more like a kid being forced into adult clothes. At least I wasn't the only one thinking this way.

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~"

"..."

However, the classroom was filled with an intense atmosphere, and nobody could react.

This feels familiar to me somehow...

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Yeah, I definitely remember this kind of atmosphere. It started about two years ago that I've experienced this first hand. And I know the reason why...

My classmates believes that I'm a killer...

That two year incident, it has been following me that at one point I might going insane.

Today's the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up. That itself is good, something worth being happy about.

But not me though, ever since my abduction two years ago my life has been rather strange. Every school that I have been to has treated me as mentally-ill person. And this IS academy is no different, the stares of fear and curiosity from my classmates from the back is so obvious.

Besides, my seat wasn't good. Why am I placed right in the middle front seat?

My eyes turned to the windows.

"..."

Though I sent a pleading look, the sad thing is that my childhood friend, Shinonono Houki turned her head away irritatedly, pretending to look outside. Such a cold person; is this the attitude a childhood friend should show after being separated for 6 years?

"...san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN."

"Ye-yes!?"

Suddenly having my name called out, I subconsciously responded. As expected, there were snickers, and I couldn't keep calm.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Are, are you angry? Sorry, sorry! But, that, self-introductions, we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-... please, could you introduce yourself? Could, could you?"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, bowed politely. However, bowing to such an extent caused her spectacles to slide down. And that attitude of 'whatever goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it's said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, about that, there's no need to continue apologizing... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Ok, yo-you said it, so you better do it!"

Yamada-sensei suddenly looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it really tightly... well, it just attracted quite a bit of attention again, in a very wrong way.

I suddenly stood up and turned to look behind me.

(Uu...)

At first, I thought it was just the stares on my back, but now I could feel them from the front. Anyway, even Houki, who had abandoned me, glanced over at me.

"Hm— ...well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

After I bowed courteously—wait a second? What's with those 'say something more' looks and 'it can't be just this, right?' atmosphere?

It's impossible for me to rattle on about myself. It's not uninteresting, but I don't want everyone to hear it. Besides, isn't it more troublesome to talk about my life right from the beginning? I'll scare the girls if I'm to suddenly talk about 'I'm a psychopathic killer!', right? On a side note, I did not kill those men in cold blood, why doesn't anyone believe me? The media has struck peoples mind very well I suppose.

"…"

Let's confirm the situation again. Today's officially my first day in High School, and I'm currently doing a self-introduction. In front of me are 29 girls, and behind me, it seems like Yamada-sensei's about to cry...oh yeah, Yamada-sensei's name is easy to remember. From up to down, it can be read as 'Ya Ma Da Ma Ya' (ヤマダマヤ). Hm, nice name, it's easy to remember. Anyway, enough small talk.

In the end, my self-introduction hasn't ended yet. Anyway, the girls were giving me looks of 'tell us more about you!'.

Oi, Houki, aren't you giving me a hand as a childhood friend?—Ah, she's ignoring me again? You heartless person. How about that touching reunion scene again? Even though it never occurred.

(Not good. This is bad. If I remain silent like this, I'll end up being tagged as a 'sinister person'.)

I held my breath before inhaling deeply, determined as I said this,

"That's all."

DANG~! Several girls collapsed onto the floor. What were they expecting from me? Stop spouting nonsense.

"That, that..."

Behind me, I could hear a voice. The crying has doubled. Eh? This won't do?

"Hehehehe~" that sinister laugh, it can't be-!

No, this is genuine, no one was able to fake this laugh.

It's, it's, it's the laugh of the sinister succubus herself!

"My my Orimura, is that how you introduced herself? Chifuyu sure will hit you with something if she found out." This kind of tone belong to Madoka-nee.

"M-Madoka-nee?!"

She put her finger into my lips, while putting her face that gives fear to most people. She wore a white frilly shirt, tight black skirt, long black boots and is that a gun holster on her right thigh?!

"Call me Madoka-sensei.."

"H-Hai, Madoka-sensei!"

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!?"

It hurt, but compared to this, something even more important flashed through my head.

This way of knocking— suitable force, perfect angle, suitable speed, someone—though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but...

"..."

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the bodyline of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Eh, Chifuyu-nee!?"

PANG! There goes another hit. As the impact was too big, well, look, all the girls are staring here.

"Who's a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Idiot?"

A deep voice. Though I have heard the sound effect of a gong, but, eh?

—No, wait, hold on hold on hold on. Why is Madoka-nee and Chifuyu-nee here? That sisters of mine whose job I don't even know of, my two sister who couldn't even make it back home once or twice per month.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

—This little argument would create a bad outcome. In the end, our relationship as siblings was revealed.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

Oh, I've never heard such a gentle voice before. Where did that demon of authority go?

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do such a thing..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such a passionate voice and eyes. Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

"Is the introduction over already?" Wait, where did the sinister sadistic succubus go? Yamada-sensei nodded at Madoka-nee.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?"

What's with this declaration of violence? No mistake, this is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks,

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a depressed look.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

It's not an act, Chifuyu-nee's really depressed. Chifuyu-nee, popularity can't be bought, you know? How about you be a bit gentler?

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are the best at being energetic.

"Oh relax Chifuyu, this is just like back when in high school where we make the girls become our slave monkeys." The dominatrix Madoka-nee sits on the desk in front in a insidious manner.

"...Madoka-sensei, that was back then and stop doing that in public! You're a role model here, so act like one! Anyways, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I don't think I needed to introduce myself, right girls~?" Her sinister look continues to scare me.

"KYAAA—MADOKA-SAMA!"

"I'll be your slave for the rest of the year!"

"Madoka-sama, I want your love punishment~"

Wait, did she says she's gonna be Madoka-nee's slave? And there appears to be masochists in this class.

"Oi, so you failed to make even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extremely sarcastic—is this the meaning of being strict. One of my own elder sister who takes care of me, she's that kind of a person.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

PANG! That's the third time this has happened today, got that, Chifuyu-nee? 5000 brain cells will die every time my head gets knocked on.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-san is Chifuyu-sama's younger sister...?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch her over."

I'll ignore those words for now. Let's move on.

I came here to this public IS Academy so I can pilot the 'IS' and become stronger, like him. I never forget what he did two years ago, although he could have stay with me so he can meet my twin sisters.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

"..."

Suddenly, in this extremely emotional classroom, I felt a low gaze.

Looking back, Houki, who was looking outside the classroom only just now, turned around to stare at me.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

Oh, the two demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee should be demons in human skin. No, I could still handle it if it was a demon, because those aren't humans. And yet this two people in front of me could only understand half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

Either way, these two are the 1st generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one year ago, they announced their retirement and disappeared... so that meant that they came here to teach... they should at least tell me as a family member... I was an idiot for worrying about them.

I have been asking them why did they retire in that fated day, but they didn't want to talk about it. But from the rumors that started a year ago, or was it five years ago in my mind there exist the 'Legendary Pilot' that appeared out of nowhere. No one knows who she is and where she came from for that matter, but what everyone know about the rumor is that this 'Legendary Pilot' defeated both Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee during a battle in who knows where. This maybe the reason why both of my sisters retired from IS piloting that day but there was no conformation about it.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

Yes, yes, I'm an idiot.

* * *

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it's the break now.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, and made the daily schedule of the courses. The structure of the school? You can look at the map by yourself.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of schools with the intention of sending students, enter the IS study program, so they can enter advanced studies.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's military has been broken. And because IS was invented by the Japanese people, they have the monopoly on IS technology. The other countries that have became more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol—called commonly as the 'Alaska Treaty', and had convened the IS's disclosure and its information share, establishing the foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

That's why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the countries implanted a female protection priority system.

That's why, because of the 'woman = great' image that was imprinted in everyone's heart, in only ten years women became superior to men in the hierarchy.

Suddenly, I thought about my old friend Gotanda Dan. I wonder how's he doing now? Back when I was in school with him, he told me something interesting about me, he said I have some boyish charms, I wonder why he come up with that? Before becoming an IS student, I was a subject of girls love, as in spade to spade relationship in my previous school. Honestly, it wasn't that bad, I don't mind being in a relationship with another girl. I asked Dan about it, and in return he asked me if I have interest in men, I said yes.

That's right, I'm bisexual. I think I can give you reasons for that.1)Both of my sisters treated me as a little brother rather than little sister, which sometimes give me confusions regarding my gender. 2) Madoka-nee is a lesbian and Chifuyu-nee is a heterosexual person and it gives conflicts to my sexual attraction. 3) I have a lot of guy friends than girl friends which are either lesbians and bisexuals for some reason. Maybe it's my outgoing attitude and as Dan put it my boyish charms that attracts girls rather than boys.

But on another note, I wonder what happened to that stranger I met two years ago? I don't know him that much but I know he will be okay despite the current society the world is into.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, I got someone talking to me. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls trying to duke it out?...No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of the classroom, there's only one girl who could do this.

"...Excuse me"

"..."

In front of my eyes is standing the childhood friend who last I saw six years ago.

Shinonono Houki. The girl I learned kendo with at the same dojo. Her hairstyle is still the woman-like ponytail from before. Her more than shoulder-length hair is tied together with one single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average of girls of her age, her practicing kendo for these long years has given her a taller shape. According to her, she was born with her resentful glance. ... no, even though the possibility to be hated by her isn't zero. Actually, during the name calling, it wasn't an illusion that she was angry.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown sharper.

"Is it OK that we talk in the corridor?"

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom. Forget it, if that can pull me out of this situation, nothing matters. It's really a childhood friend who lends me a hand. No fickles. Wanting to apologize for what she said before. Ah, me.

"Quickly."

"I-I know."

Houki hurries to the corridor, and the girls gathered there step out in a blink of the eye. Like Moses parting the sea.

* * *

Even though I got out to the corridor, but the congregation around Houki and me is a four meters diameter. Also, I get the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping. The classroom is also silent.

"By the way..."

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you don't say something, isn't it too late?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became a 'へ' form, her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her.

"Why do you know that?"

"You say why, I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like newspapers."

What are you saying, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that it's because you like newspaper that you read it. Also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, but you haven't changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior.

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

Finally I noticed the aggressive attitude, becoming an uneasy Houki, and now inconceivably excited. Unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." While saying this, I pointed at my own head, Houki immediately starts to play with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

A fierce light flashes. I'm still being glanced at. Huh-, why?

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Aye, time has already passed. The bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch circling Houki and me naturally disappeared. They spread like wildfire.

"Let's return to the classroom too."

"I-I know."

Houki immediately shows an unhappy face, and hurries back like how she came here. It seems that this childhood friend has no intention of waiting for me. Six years and she's already became like this? -No, that's not it. Houki was like this from the very beginning.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in training daily, stubborn and unyielding. Shinonono Houki is a girl who is more befitting of these descriptions than any guy. She hasn't changed since elementary school.

"..."

She's still staring at me fiercely. That's not good, did my mind get exposed? Houki has, since childhood, always seemed to become especially acute when someone speaks ill of her. -No, I'm not speaking ill of you. It's entirely my wish.

Bang!

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura."

"I-I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Madoka-sensei."

It's only morning, and she's already trying to shoot me, give me a break Madoka-nee!

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Madoka-nee continued her lesson ever so laid back. This is one of the characteristics that Madoka-nee rarely shown.

I can understand Madoka's lecture quite well, It's a good thing I read that reference book before entering this acdemy. Or else that either Chifuyu-nee would have hit me with that attendance book, did I mentioned that attendance book was very tough or I would have to go through Madoka-nee's 'punishment.*Shivers*

* * *

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Huh?"

During the break time after the second period, I again returned back to that needle-like feeling. Suddenly being asked to talk caused my reply to seem somewhat weird.

The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society.

In today's society, due to the IS, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed. At the same time, men are relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being beaten by women they don't know on the streets.

Anyway, in front of the women nowadays, men are basically servants. To be honest, that's not a bad role.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept many students, it's not rare to see foreign students here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah-, ah, yes, I'm listening... is there something?"

Hearing my response, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?"

"..."

To be honest, this is the kind of person I'm worst at handling.

Being able to use an IS means that the person will become part of their country's military. Thus, IS pilots are held in high regard, and basically, only females are IS pilots.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is of violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are."

It's true. Though I did pay attention to the self-introductions and all sorts of rhetoric, I didn't remember saying this before, but Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee being my homeroom teacher was rather shocking to me.

However, this reply didn't seem to satisfy the girl in front of me (it would be a great if she could tell me her name).

"You don't know me? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative contender student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia. Oh—

"Well, may I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job of nobles to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so please feel free."

"What's a valedictorian?"

"Hmph, you don't know? A valedictorian is a student that were able to defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, you should know this because you and I are the only ones who were able to defeat an instructor!"

She had a point there, I did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, that's the case. Rather than defeated, I evaded the instructor that suddenly came charging towards me. She accidentally crashed into the wall and couldn't move. That's all.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a gospel to me now.

"I'm sure we will talk about this later...I'll be back!"

* * *

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Madoka-nee, who taught the second period lesson, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active. Not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the meaning behind this. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely troublesome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite the rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-san!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

It seems I'm gonna be the class representative here, unless someone else gonna nominate themselves or someone else.

"Hold on a minute, I won't acknowledge this outcome!" An enthusiastic voice, must be Cecilia.

"Why should she deserve to be the class representative even without testing out her skill, allow me Cecilia Alcott to demonstrate whether she's deserve to be taking the position! I, Cecilia Alcott, will nominate myself to be the class representative. She's not the only valedictorian in this class, in terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. Is that alright!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement.

"We'll be having a duel, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course, what else do you think I'm suggesting?"

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than having a debate anyway."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

"Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you prepare well. Then, let's get back to lessons."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation. But Madoka-nee seems want to add something to this,

"Oh, and whoever lose this battle will be the slave of the winner for a day and be my slave for the rest of her life!" Madoka-nee added an insane laugh, which scared both me and Cecilia.

With a sigh Chifuyu-nee seems frustrated, "Madoka, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Ugh..."

After school, I sprawled tiredly on the table as I moaned.

"Why does Madoka-nee had to make things worse for me, no matter I going to my room.."

I went to the dorm building, while holding a piece of paper regarding my dorm room, my stuff should be there by now.

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door is opened.

Kacha.

Once I entered the room, 2 large beds appeared in front of my eyes, arranged side by side. I dare bet that even a commercial hotel will not be able to compare to it. Just looking at it alone made me all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level. Long live our country.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leaped towards it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts.

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside. Maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep. Speaking of which, every room should have a bathroom, right? –Hm?

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

Wait, this voice is-

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"—Houki...?"

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I completed my reunion with.

"-Oh, it's you Ichika."

She had been showering a while back, and now she walked out of the bathroom. Seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room. And without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Ah, it's not a maiden's ponytail anymore.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been thoroughly trained, and I could feel it even though she had a towel on. It really makes my heart race, and thus I'm really mindful of women with unique curves.

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel are lifted high. No matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and I didn't really have any impression on it. To think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing—the above 0.3 seconds of thought were over.

'Holy $#!*, giant boobies!'

"...What are you looking at?!"

"Er nothing..." Oh please, don't see my blush here Houki. Control nosebleed, control nosebleed.

"Are you thinking of something?"

"Oh no no no no, I'm not thinking of something perverted about you if that's what you're saying." Oh crap, me and my big mouth.

On the other side, she took action. Extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled around and quickly thrust forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us –I'm about to die!

"Uootsuge!" (sound effect)

I blocked the bokken, and there would be a death if it had cut. From a certain way of speech, it's now an empty-handed vs. katana situation. Even though it's a bokken, my palms are hurting. Because there's no way that the assault's strength could be canceled.

"What did you just said?!"

Ah, the expression is scary. Very scary. Even though she says that she's a childhood friend, but in fact she's the member of a secret organization, a code-name assassin, who must execute a certain task.

Even though the wooden sword has been blocked by me, Houki is still persisting in forcing weight on the sword. Not good, this is going to be complicated. It isn't a real sword, so it can't cut me to death, but if the weight goes to my head, I'll faint. The worst scenario would be my skull splitting in two. No, it can't be like this.

"..."

No, I withdraw what I previously said. The Houki in front of me is already a Reaper, so even though it isn't a real sword it can still split me into two parts. Also, if you add to the fact that she uses her own weight from that time to force the sword down, it means that now, it looks like that Houki is pushing me down —

"Waaah... Shinonono-kun, ve～ry～bold～"

"It's forbidden to run away—"

"The way Orimura-san is receiving it isn't bad neither...Is she's a M?"

Hey, what's the meaning of that last comment. Also, five faces are showing outside the unlocked door, probably there is over five times more in the corridor watching what's happening inside the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...?

Houki, greatly surprised, immediately comes off from my body. I'm saved. My life is preserved.

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad—"

Hey. Do high school girls nowadays say 'the feeling wasn't bad' when they see a murder scene?

"...!"

Houki quietly chases the girls out, and whole-heartedly closes the door. As if entering a scene of murder. It looks like that a fictional scene is the highest priority. Though, what about the alibi? No, wait a moment, it's only that I didn't think about it, maybe that girl has defense, and she'll be covered. What's that? That way the victim could disappear. What a scary world.

"...Ichika..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika is from eight to nine."

"Uhm, isn't it better if mine is earlier..."

"Do you want me to wait with my body full of sweat after I'm done with club activities!?"

"Club activities, is it the kendo club?"

"Ye-, yeah."

"Weird. Doesn't the club have a showers?"

"I-, I won't feel easy if it's not in my own room!"

Uh, if you say it like this than I can't help it. I also think that the washroom at home is better than the one at school.

"...Houki."

"What?"

"I didn't know you swing that way."

A killing intent suddenly burst out, and I immediately turn around. To only see, Houki holding again her sword in her hands. She points at me with her bokken, making a "Reaper is here" feeling.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for so long, and you've learned these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

"Hey!? Why would I become what you said, Houki!"

"Isn't it obvious! The way you look at me and that last sentence was already enough to prove that you're a chijo (female pervert). Hum, I'll execute you right now!"

"Like I'll let you succeed!"

For the time being I found a shinai at the edge of her luggage. It should be Houki's personal things, stacked in the suitcase.

(I need to use the shinai well... you, in the past you didn't need me nagging)

If the bokken and the shinai cross, the shinai should break. Anyways I'll be holding the shinai until Houki calms down. Thinking that way I pulled the sword out.

(Hmm? It seems like there's something blocking the shinai, it can't be pulled out)

Shaa.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!?"

Finally I pulled the shinai, and I confront Houki while keeping a middle distance between us.

"?"

In front of the shinai, Houki is opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Panicking and looking messed up.

"Hmm? That, what's that...?

Suddenly, I noticed an uncommon thing attached to the shinai. If I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is—

"Re-re-return it to me!"

The snatching action was super quick. The bokken has been abandoned on the bed.

With an unbelievable speed she took out the thing attached to the shinai, Houki used both of her hands to cover it.

"..."

"Houki..."

"Wh-what?"

As if she was protecting something, Houki changes from the offensive. Now she is vigilant, keeping some distance between her and me.

I looked at the gap, and clearly saw a light pink, light blue fabric. Ah, I'm sure now.

"Houki, you're a D cup huh..."

"～～～～～～!"

Dong! An explosive sound ringed inside my head.

* * *

**HAHAHA, this was totally unoriginal for me but that's it for this chapter.**

**I want your opinion on this, Ichika's IS will be a fusion of Chifuyu and Madoka's IS, she will have Yukihara Nigata as her sword with represents Chifuyu, but what will be her gun, my thoughts are on shotguns or muskets, I need your support by naming her IS and her gun type and the name of the gun.**

**Answer it through reviews if you have any suggestions.**

**BTW, the knight of solitude will take a lot longer than I thought so be patient as I'm trying to add something on it.**

**Anyways hope you have a good read, laters.**


	3. White, black and blue

Disclaimers: I do not own Infinite Stratos, that is all.

**Sorry about the lack of originality from the last chapter but at least I'm trying to get over that slowly. Ichika will wield a sword on her right and a gun on her left. Her IS will be a Chimera fusion between Byakushiki and Silent Zephyr and her style of fighting is either a mix of Oda Nobunaga from Sengoku BASARA, Cervantes from the Soul Calibur/Edge series and Kuzunoha Raidou the 14th from the Devil Summoner series.**

Ichika

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey, how long are you going to remain angry?"

"...I'm not angry."

"You're not looking too happy."

"I've been like this since I was born."

Acting so indifferent.

Come on Houki, at least I'm not a guy. Then again, all the girls I've met almost treat me like one in one of these situations, I can't really explain why, maybe it's the way my sisters raise me I suppose. Anyways it's the second day of school and already I'm on a tense relationship with the only person I'm familiar with.

I'm having breakfast together with Houki, who had a 'marriage with me in the same room', but ever since last night, we never had a proper conversation. Houki's rather unhappy about my attitude when I saw her underwear...Why is Houki angry anyways?

"As I said, I'm not angry."

Even though the person in front of me said it, she didn't turn her face at me at all. How troublesome.

"Hey look, it's the famous girl ~~"

"Seems like she's also Chifuyu nee-sama and Madoka nee-sama's younger sister, you know."

"Huh—, so all three siblings are IS users? Is she strong?"

Today's the same as usual. The girls remain their distance, forming a perimeter around me, known as 'even though she's delicious, she's dangerous', there goes my all sex magnet again. On a side note, how am I suppose to convince everyone that I'm not a killer, so far Dan of all people is the only one believe me, save for my sisters.

"So as I was saying, Houki—"

"Don't call my name."

"...Shinonono-san."

"..."

Same old Houki, never liked it when I called her by her name. I suppose that surname of hers has a history about it.

"O-Orimura-san, can we sit here, please?"

"Huh?"

I can see three girls holding their trays of breakfast as they anxiously wait for my reply.

"Well, sure."

The girl who tried to talk up to me finally heaves a sigh of relief. Behind her, her two friends are secretly encouraging her. Nearby, there's quite a commotion.

"Ah~ I should have tried to talk her up earlier..."

"It-it's just the second day. Nothing to panic over!"

"Speak, speaking of which, the people who rushed into the room yesterday are present as well!"

"REALLY!?"

Yesterday, 8 first-years, 15 second-years and 33 third-years came over to introduce themselves. It's already tough enough to memorize all their names. If anyone's to come up to me and ask me 'do you remember me?', I would do a poker face and told them 'Uhh...' for three seconds.

It's early in the morning already, and I can't even remember three names.

On a side note, those three probably have their seats assigned, so they managed to sit down quickly. A six-seater table. Houki and I are sitting on the side nearest to the window, and they filled up three seats. As for the remaining one, I hope that no one will squeeze in.

"Wow, Orimura-san, you do eat a lot in the morning—"

"Hey, I'm a growing girl, you know, besides I'm the type who eats very little at night, so I have to eat a lot in the morning or else I won't be able to make it."

Back then, I was concern about my health so I look into things considering about how to prepare a balanced meal and after experiencing it for many years, testing all sorts of methods, this is still somewhat helpful in maintaining the body shape and health. Chifuyu-nee suggested me to do it.

"Is it alright to eat that little for breakfast?"

A trio, though they have three different menus, they all have a drink, a piece of bread and a side dish (very little of it, by the way).

"U-Us?"

"M, yes, is it alright?"

The fuel cost is extremely cheap, I wonder how they did it? Maybe they have low metabolism.

"Because we eat a lot of snacks—"

...You'll grow fat if you eat too many snacks. Besides, that's not good for one's health, isn't it? I think it has been a teenage girls' habit of eating snacks right?

After Houki cleanly finishes her breakfast, she left her seat. Though it's a buffet, she still chose the traditional meal. As always, she's trying to maintain a samurai image. She should be a contrast between tradition and modernism, although I don't think it's called modern anymore.

(But since Houki's the one living with me, well, at least it's better than living with someone I'm unfamiliar with.)

Houki and I are childhood friends. When I was in first grade, Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee brought me to the Shinonono dojo to train, and until 4th grade we remained in the same class during.

For some reasons, we didn't have any parents, so Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee and I were often taken care of by the Shinononos' parents for dinner. Truthfully, it really helped us a lot while we were poor.

It was quite a ride with her, until she and her family moved out and transferred somewhere else. I do admit, I don't really remember much in the past with her.

Never mind, it's not just me, everyone's the same now. The past is the past, and the present's the present.

"Orimura-san, are you familiar with Shinonono-san?"

"Even though I heard that you two are living in the same room..."

"Ah, sort of. We're childhood friends."

Though I really don't know the significance behind this, there's still quite a commotion around us. Some people even let out a 'WHAT?' I was expected to that kind of reaction.

"Huh, that's—"

The girl beside me—mm, Tanimoto-san? Just as I was about to ask, a clapping sound can be heard inside the canteen.

"How long are you going to eat!? You got to be fast when eating, be efficient! If you're late, go run around the field ten times!"

Chifuyu-nee's voice echoes throughout the canteen, and everyone inside frantically returns to eating their breakfast. If you want to know why, it's because one lap around the field in IS Academy is 5km—this is not a joke, although it's sometimes better than Madoka-nee's 'punishment', I frantically finish up my food.

On a side note, it seems like Chifuyu-nee's acting as the first-year dorm supervisor. As usual, she's not getting any rest at all. What in the world Madoka-nee do in the IS academy besides teaching? I hope they're on shifts because I'm worried about Chifuyu-nee.

Even though as her sister, I'm still rather worried, it should be alright. Truthfully, nobody can fight with Chifuyu-nee or Madoka-nee when it comes to not knowing fatigue.

(Hm~...)

I fold my arms in front of me and stare at the textbook. Of course, we're having lessons now. Yamada-sensei may end up speechless at times, but she still continued to teach the students basic knowledge regarding IS. Let me clear you on this just to make sure, Yamada-sensei teaches the first period, Madoka-nee teaches the second period and Chifuyu-nee teaches the third period.

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins(amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

Then I recalled that event from last night, pink and blue, that's quite a contrast. Suddenly I feel like I'm in heaven where the soft blue and pink fabric make contact with me.

...Coincidentally, our eyes met, and Yamada-sensei just stood there, dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushes.

"Um...Orimura-san, your nose is bleeding..."

What? I checked my nose and what do you know, there was blood and I don't experience any pain...so that means...

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-san, you have no need to do that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

Yamada-sensei can only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seem to realize something as they fold their arms in front of their chest, looking like they're trying to hide their breasts. It seems like Yamada-sensei likes to play with my interests secretly. A smirk can be seen within Madoka-nee's face, please don't do that right in my face.

This abnormally bad atmosphere continued for another 10 or 20 seconds .

"Ahem, Yamada-sensei, please continue with the lesson."

"Ah, okay."

Deliberately faking a cough to disperse the atmosphere. Under Chifuyu-nee's prompt, Yamada-sensei returned back to topic even though it looks like she's about to bury herself in the book.

"Then, well, I'll got something important. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

I see. In other words, it means that I can't slack off during training.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capability. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Immediately, a girl raises her hand.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

"Well, that, mm...it should be that kind of a feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know..."

The so-called experience should be of a boy and girl being in a relationship together. Ignoring Yamada-sensei, who lowered her head as she blushed, the girls in the class start to chatter about things relating to boys and girls dating each other.

"..."

"Is, is there anything wrong, Orimura-san?"

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all."

After hearing my words, Yamada-sensei vaguely waves her hand. It feels like someone's staring at me...seems like it's been since yesterday.

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

"Ah, then, during the remaining time, we're going to start training on basic IS braking in the air."

Besides practical skills and other unique subjects, IS Academy is basically in charge of all the basic training. Within these 15 minutes of rest time, to the teachers who have to head back to the office, it's been tough on them.

"I say, Orimura-san."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

Whoa whoa hold on, I can only answer one question one at a time. Really now, they want to know my sisters well do they?

"Then, please listen to me—"

I'm really bothered, and while I'm trying to finish what I wanted to say, I see a girl giving away some sort of coupons, and even receiving money for it. What's with the coupons for anyways?

"..."

My childhood friend Houki is not far away from the group surrounding me as she looks on. Seems like she's still angry. If you really want to complain, say it out loud so I can help you. What troublesome friend I have.

I thought, even if it's a short time, it's hard to endure those 'hurry up and answer me' looks that the girls are showing. Now which question should I answer?

"How's Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee in their own house!?"

"Eh, unexpectedly—"

*BANG!* I evade the shot, just barely.

"Break time's over. Now go back to your own seat hm~."

Ah, since when did she get behind? She's the only one who'll try to shoot me at this time. She's here to prevent me from leaking information of her, right? Speaking of which, Madoka-nee, shooting people like that isn't going to give people a good impression. Is it really alright for you to do this?

"Oh yes, Ichika, your IS needs some more time before it can be prepared." Madoka-nee is less formal than Chifuyu-nee, sometimes she calls me by my name in public.

"What?"

"There's no available suit. So wait a while. It seems like the school's making a personal suit for you."

"?"

No way, I will be having a personal suit?!

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!?"

"Which means that the government has given support..."

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit soon."

A personal IS suit, for me. The government can be too kind for me sometimes. This gives envious looks for everyone of my classmates. Let me explain why through page 6 of the textbook. I'll read it out for you.

Mn, mm... "Today, even though we have links to many countries and enterprises that provide IS technology, all the information related to the manufacturing of the core is never revealed. The cores of the 467 IS that exist in today's society are all created by Professer Shinonono. This core has been completely transformed into a black box, and none have achieved the success that Professor Shinonono has. However, the Professor has declined to continue creating more after a certain amount, and all countries, organizations and enterprises have started research, development and training of their own cores. The dealings of cores are against Title 7 of the Alaska Treaty, that these are forbidden no matter the circumstances..." That's the case. You understand? Great, I feel like Chifuyu-nee for a moment there.

Mm, let me clear this up a bit.

1. There are only 467 IS existing in the entire world. 2. Only Professor Shinonono can create the cores, and the Professor's no longer willing to create more. 3. I got a special privilege, but this is a test prototype.

That's the case. Mm, I understand it rather clearly. On a side note, this Professor Shinonono is—

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono...?"

A girl trembles as she asks Madoka-nee...that's right, this surname Shinonono will be discovered anyway. It's about time though.

—Shinonono Tabane, the complete genius who designed the IS all by herself. She was Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee's classmate, and Houki's elder sister. No matter how many times I met her, I always think of her as—'genius'. I rarely see her these days though.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister." Madoka-nee points at Houki with her gun, Madoka-nee could you please put that gun away, you might accidentally kill her.

Besides Madoka-sensei, is it really good to divulge other people's information like that? Actually, Tabane-nee is now a person who's placed under unique security that exceeds National laws. Though she's not a criminal, the whereabouts of the person who has all sorts of technology in regards to IS are unknown. This makes every related person to the governments and organizations feel rather insecure.

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!?"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

We're supposed to be having lessons now, but the girls are now gathered around Houki. Haha, how does it feel to have fan girls squealing and grouping at you Houki?

(Speaking of which, did Houki pilot an IS before...?)

I tried to search through my memory and nope, I don't think Houki piloted an IS before. Besides, Tabane-nee and Houki—

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!"

Looking over, the girls surrounding Houki are revealing the expressions that they are not knowing what's going on.

"...Sorry for using such a loud voice. However, I'm not that person, there's nothing I can tell you."

After saying that, Houki turns her head to stare outside the window. It seemed like the girls' enthusiasm got doused, everyone's looking troubled and unhappy as they returned to their seats.

If I remember, Houki hated Tabane-nee, she would always ignore her at some point I think and they don't share the same view. Speaking of which, Houki would always refuse to talk about Tabane-nee, once anyone mentions her, Houki will end the topic.

"Then, let's start the lesson hm~." Madoka-nee declared with that alluring voice but I know what's behind that tone. The lesson finally starts.

(I'll ask Houki later...)

Harboring these thoughts, I opened the textbook.

"Now I can be at ease. No need to worry about having to use the simulator."

Ah, is that so, Cecilia-san?

During break time, Cecilia came over to my place and said this as she placed a hand on her hip. It really doesn't matter, but you really like this posture, huh? It really doesn't matter to me.

"What are you saying Cecilia-san?"

"Oh my, you still don't know? Alright, let me tell you, an ordinary civilian. I, as the English representative of England, Cecilia Alcott...in other words, have my own personal machine."

Hm, I suppose that's even out the odds, since I'll be having my personal machine soon.

"I see, well let's do our best next Monday. By the way, you seem to talk to me the most, why?"

"Do you want to know? Well, We are the only two valedictorians in the whole academy so it's natural for me to be interested in you. But that doesn't mean I respect you as we have yet seen each others abilities in battle."

Another point taken, we students don't see each others skill during the entrance exam because it's not really interesting since it's about students.

"Anyways, you're Professor Shinonono's little sister, right?"

Facing Cecilia who pointed the tip of the spear at her, Houki responds with a sharp look.

"I'm just her little sister."

Hey, Houki, are you trying to scare people? It's terrifying. Look, even Cecilia's giving a "uu..." sound. What kind of delinquent are you?

"Ne-Never mind. As for whoever's suitable to be class representative, just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott."

Swinging her hair down with her right hand, she turns right and leaves. Hm—, show off a little POSE—. If she was a model, she would definitely get in first place by that pose alone.

"Houki."

"..."

"Shinonono-san, let's go and eat."

It's important to patch up. Because of that incident just now, there's a rift formed between Houki and the rest; as a classmate, I can't just leave it like this.

"Who's coming along?"

Got to pretend.

"Me me me!"

"I want to go—hold on a minute—"

"I made a bento, but I'll go as well!"

Oh, I got so many willing to join in for lunch. Sure is important to have a good relationship with our classmates, isn't that right, Houki?

"...I'm, not going."

"Don't say that. Come on, stand up, stand up, let's go."

"Hey, hey, I said that I'm not going—stop putting your hand behind my back like that."

Hahaha, I knew that Houki would refuse, so I made all sorts of preparations. Forcing this person along is the correct thing to do.

"What, you don't want to move? Do you want me to carry you?"

"Wha...!"

*Dong*, Houki's blushes. For my namesake, she will come along even if she doesn't want to.

"Let, let go of me!"

"After we reached the cafeteria."

"Let, let go of me right now! Hei—"

With the elbow at center, Houki twists my arm in order to get away. At the same time when I thought 'it hurts!', my vision got flipped and I was thrown onto the floor.

"..."

Ow, it hurts. The delayed sense of pain quickly spread throughout my back. On a side note, the surrounding girls are staring in shock.

"You've improved your technique."

"Hm, humph. You became weaker, right? This is an additional application to kendo."

Most likely, among all the girls in Japan including me, you're the only one who'll learn 'additional applications' in Ancient Martial arts.

"Umm, that..."

"We're still..."

"Well, never mind..."

Ah—it's rare for us to gather together, and yet the girls ran away as if it's a wild-life escape. Look what you done, you idiot, I gathered them for Houki's sake.

"..."

After saying goodbye to the ground, I pat myself clean of the dust. Houki not only said "It's not my fault", she even folded her arms in front of her chest and looked away. Why are you like this, this is the exact same as 6 years ago.

"Houki."

"I, I told you not to call me by my name—"

"Let's go eat."

I'm hungry. I forcefully grabbed Houki's hand.

"Hey, hey. Act a bit more gently, will you—"

"Just shut up and follow me."

"Uuu..."

I coldly said those words, and just then Houki obediently followed. Really, I should have done this right from the beginning, right?

This is not going well for me is it, I can see stares from other girls in all directions. What they see is what I've been doing for the past few years, holding hands with another girl. I can tell Houki's feeling it as well.

After ordering lunch for both of us, we're looking for empty seat for both of us so we can discuss some things.

"Houki, are there any empty seats?"

"..."

"Houki?"

Since she didn't reply, I turned around to look. Her facial expression is a lot uglier now. I can't really karate chop her face right now after that, even if I wanted to or if I even know how.

"...There're some empty seats over there."

She shakes my hand off, grabs her own set meal and hurriedly moves off. Huh, why? Why is she angry all of a sudden? Sheesh, it's probably that time of the month I guess.

Anyway, as I caught up to Houki, I found two empty seats in front of me.

"It's not really nice of me to say this, but,"

"...What."

"Do you think I'll win against her?"

"If you think you'll lose against her, why accepting her challenge anyways?!"

"Sigh, how about a spar so I can see where I'm lacking, how's that sound?" I needed a partner for practice and Houki's the closest person I can ask around here.

"..."

"Pwease~~" I put on my cute puppy dog face.

"..." Not working huh? Time for level two.

"Pretty please~" I put on the sexy alluring lady pose.

"..." Still no respond, most people would actually never made it to this level, time for my final level.

"Houki, come with me and be my sparring partner." I put on my gentleman impression on her. I learned these impressions after all my years spending time with the guys. The girls are staring at us with that very impressed look, but Houki seems mad.

"...Ichika, you're embarrassing me! And you call yourself a girl, you are a disgrace to both boys and girls!"

"Fine, I'll go ask someone else." Then I hear clapping, a single clap from a person who was approaching at us.

"That was a truly wonderful performance, I've never seen a girl who can do a cute, alluring and gentleman impressions, it's a truly wonderful sight. Hey, aren't you that person mentioned in the rumors?" Rumors? Please don't let it be the rumor being me and Houki get 'intimate' last night. Speaking of which, Houki glared at me as if the reason for her glaring was utterly obvious.

Back on track, a girl beside me suddenly asked me. Should be a third-year. The color of the tie varies according to the year. Blue for first-years, yellow for second-years, red for third-years. The ends are gradually curled up, and this curly-hairstyle's really memorable. She looks rather approachable, like a squirrel. Oh, completely different from this childhood friend of mine who narrowed her eyes.

As expected of a third-year, the looks and even the feeling she gives is just like an adult. You see, Houki? This social language is a must for society.

"Ah, most likely."

At the same time I gave my reply, the senpai naturally sits down beside me. She folds her arms and places them on the table, her face closing in on me.

"I heard that you're going to fight against that representative, is it true?"

"Hm, that seems to be the case."

What now? Has the rumor spread that fast? On a side note, at least it's not about 'that'.

"But you're still an amateur, right? How long have you piloted an IS?"

"How long...I guess about 20 minutes."

"You can't win if that is the case. The key to an IS is the operation time. Your opponent's a representative, right? Then it's likely that she has exceeded 3 hours easily."

Hm—I'm not sure whether having more operational time is impressive, so I didn't really understand her words. However, she's right that I'll obviously lose to Cecilia.

"Hm, do you want me to be your partner regarding about the spar?" The word 'partner' no matter how much she's trying to keep it safe, it still suggestive.

The senpai (I still don't know her name) said this as she latches onto me.

Oh. How intimate. No matter who it is, from a childhood friend to a total stranger, I will always be a love magnet, regardless of gender. Speaking of which, I can't stop worrying about that stranger from two years ago.

"Cool, let's—"

Before I could say the words 'Cool, let's go then', someone butts in.

"No need. I'll be her partner anyway." Again, we're talking about sparring here.

Houki, who was eating her meal, suddenly said such a thing. Eh? Is Houki going to be my partner?

"You're only a first year, right? Pardon me, but I should be more suited to be her partner."

"...I, I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister."

Houki said. It feels like she did not want to say it, but she said it reluctantly in the end.

"Even if you say Shinono—eh~?"

Once she had said it, the senpai was stunned. That is to be expected, since the younger sister of the creator of the IS is right in front of her.

"Thus, there's no need to bother you."

"Is, is that so. If that's the case, then it can't be helped..."

As expected of the world famous genius'—little sister. Anyone will be afraid when she uses that name. Actually, that affable senpai suddenly felt awkward and walked away. Ah, she was so affable.

"What."

"What do you mean...well, are you going to be my partner?"

"That's just what I said. Besides, I'm not gonna let you having a 'spar' with someone you barely knew."

Wouldn't it have been much faster if you had just said this right from the beginning? Hold on, why are you looking at me like that, don't tell me that yesterday's incident has given you this kind of impression of me?! And what is this underlying the word 'spar'!?

"Today, after school."

"Hm?"

"Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see if you've gotten rusty in your movements."

"Do I really have to—"

"Just do as I say. And no complaining."

"...Got it."

Why is it that there are so many stubborn girls around me? Maybe it is fate.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

After school, we're at the kendo dojo. Even though it's packed with the spectators here, Houki's still throwing her temper at me.

10 minutes into the scrimmage, I lost one set, and Houki raging at me as she takes off her 'men'.

"Why have you become so weak?"

"Hey, I was preparing for exams you know!"

"...what club were you in during middle school?"

"Well, I was in the archery club, Madoka-nee recommended me to take it during the three years of middle school."

Well actually, I went to work part-time to support my family.

"—Got to retrain you."

"What?"

"Retrain! This is much worse than not knowing how to fight with an IS! From now on, I'll train you for three hours, every day, after school."

"Hey, who do you think I am, some weakling? You probably don't appreciate archery clubs do you Houki? Besides, I want to train with an IS, not this."

"That's why I said that it's an even more serious problem!"

Wah, she's rather angry. Seems like she won't listen no matter what I say.

"How miserable. Not just IS, you can't even beat me in kendo...aren't you ashamed, Ichika?"

"Well, hm... I do feel embarrassed about it. But I will beat you in archery if you dare."

"EMBARRASSED!? You're mindful about your own embarrassment in this situation? And will you stop talking about archery, this is Kendo!"

*Pata*. It's here. She's angry. No matter what, there's no reason for you to tell me off like that.

"I can't be happy at all! I'm being treated like a pet here! Worst of all, I have to live together with a girl who just LOVE to smack me with a bokken or shinai as if I'm a masochist! What kind of tragedy is—"

"So, does that mean you're very unwilling to live with me!?"

*Shua!* Right at the critical moment, the bamboo sword she swung down was blocked by my own bamboo sword. Wah, hold on, you idiot. I took off my gear already! Are you trying to kill me?

"Ca-Calm down a bit, Houki. I don't want to die yet, and you aren't at the age when you can think about killing, right?"

Speaking of which, my right hand single handedly-blocked the full force Houki brought over, and my left hand's trembling like crazy.

"As I was saying, Houki? Please let me off this time, I would treat you something!"

"...Humph, you're spineless Ichika..." Do you know what it's like to have two far from normal twin sisters who bosses me around since I can remember!?

I finally managed to defuse this attack, as Houki glances at me with a look of disdain before heading to the changing room.

(However...)

Houki has become stronger. If it were the past, I would have won easily.

The forearm that got hit is now aching. Ah, it's all swollen here...

"Orimura-san is, well..."

"Rather weak?"

"Can she really operate an IS—" Of course I can, it's just a matter of skills!

There're the voices of despair from the spectators.

Ah damn it, I can't forgive myself, even more than anyone else would.

Right now, if I want to beat everyone—forget about that, I can't even protect those close to me. If me and that stranger would meet again, I'm sure he'll be disappointed.

I continued to sulk about it, bringing out all the feelings within me.

"...So, training's about to begin again?"

Since I'm placed in the lower rung...since I'm at the lowest, I can only work hard. I can't run away any more.

—Right, got to work hard.

Because I can't falter here, My goal is to become the strongest and protect the ones that are dear to me. And to do that, I need to find and fight the rumored 'Legendary Pilot' that supposedly made my sisters retired as an IS pilot a year ago.

"Um Orimura-san, didn't you said that you're taking archery club before?" One of the spectators asked me.

"Uh..Yes."

"If you don't mind joining the IS archery club?"

"Sure, but after a beating from Houki I might as well redo my Kendo training as well."

"Wah~Both archery and Kendo, Maybe she's not weak." Alright, who just said that?!

"Maybe she's a little rusty.." Maybe that's true, I haven't had much time training Kendo and spending most of my free time either working part time jobs and archery practice three years ago. I guess Kendo training will help me I guess.

On the day of the battle, afternoon

Let's see on what I'm improved so far, my sword skill has increased significantly but not in a satisfaction level. I still regained my archery skills and...that's about it. Houki insists me that I should take kendo instead of IS training for some reason. Great, I'll definitely lose to Cecilia if I don't have a plan.

By the way, my personal IS should be arriving by now. I wonder where is it?

"Orimura-san, Orimura-san, Orimura-san!"

By the tone of the voice, Yamada-sensei came in a state of anxiousness. After a few seconds, she seemed to calm down.

"Th, that, there! It's here! Orimura-kun's personal IS!"

—Eh?

It was then the cargo doors of the base open, letting out a blunt sound. The slanted, patterned fireproof doors let out a heavy opening sound. On the other side of the door, it gradually appears in front of me.

A monochrome IS is there, it is my personal IS.

"This is…"

"That's right! This is Orimura-san's personal IS, 'Maruchi Shiki'!"

"No way..."

I ride onto my new IS and bits of information as the IS optimizes itself and adapts to me for the first time. It was a different feeling than I thought it will be. But I have no time for this, I have a match to deal with.

I readied myself and face my very first opponent, who happens to be representative of her country.

"Took you long enough."

"Oh, were you waiting for me~"

"Enough talk, I've been waiting to fight someone as of my level." Her princess pose never cease to escape my mind.

"You really like that pose aren't you?"

"Do you even bother about that, Have at you!"

Having said that, she narrows her eyes at me—warning, enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mode. Confirmed to have removed safety lock.—

I received all the information the IS told me and sorted myself out. If I don't do so, I might be swallow up in an instant—whether by Cecilia or by Maruchi Shiki.

—Warning. Enemy IS is entering a firing posture. Trigger has been confirmed to be squeezed, the first energy shot is loaded.

"It's farewell with this!" Clank! With this unique ear-rumbling sound, the flash instantly pierced through my body.

Well I barely dodged the attack but it did break my shields at some point. And I can see debris from my IS, which remind me, this is just a default settings right? Madoka-nee told me about this that IS undergoes a shift change as the IS spends time with their pilot. Well, It's been only a few minutes since I've got Maruchi Shiki so it will take me minutes to undergo first shift. And right now I have to dodge Cecilia's barrage of shootings.

"What's the matter, don't you have any weapon?" Weapon, of course. Let's see...

[Close-Range Combat Sword, Long-range Combat Gun] that's it? Well, better than nothing.

Hm, I'd say why not both, I deployed both of the weapons available right now. I had to admit these weapons are rather suitable in all range combat, if I know how to use them fully of course.

"What's this, do you seriously think you can manage both range weapons at one hand? You must be rather stupid." OK, time to show her what I can do.

I approached her and tried to swing my sword from my right hand and aimed my gun from my left hand. I'm really good with bows, I'm only half good with guns actually. But It doesn't matter to me right now, I just want to deal damage to my opponent.

"Do you really think I would let you get close to me?" as she said that the, I think it was 4 BITs detach from the IS and start firing me lasers. And I started dodging while moving forward, but my shields are getting low already..

[Maruchi Shiki shield energy: 104]

I gotta destroy these annoying BITs, and I started from the nearest one with one slash and move on to the next using my gun and continued until the forth one was completely gone. I guess archery helped me in terms of accuracy. I smiled confidently as I approached her with my sword preparing to attack.

Observation Room, Normal

Chifuyu and Madoka along with Maya were observing the battle intently. While Maya showed a look of interest, the two elder sisters are not so amused.

"Wow, Orimura-san is amzing."

"Probably but...That idiot sure is happy." Chifuyu looks at Ichika's left hand and it was clenching.

"She's gonna screw up something eventually..." Madoka added.

"What do you mean?"

"She has been clenching her left hand all this time, right? That's a habit he's had since she was young. When this happens, she'll start to make very simple mistakes."

"Eh…to be aware of that, you three sure are siblings!"

Maya just casually mentioned it, but Chifuyu stunned for a second.

"Ye, yeah, how should I say it…even if she's like that, she's still my sister…"

"Ah—are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed?"

"…"

CRRRAACCCKKK! The headlock exploded.

"OOWWWWWW!"

"The one thing I hate the most is to be made fun of."

"Yes, yes! I know, I know! So please let go of—OWWWW!"

"I suppose it's been a long time since someone made fun of you hehe~" Madoka stated.

"Madoka, if you keep pushing it then you'll be next."

"..." Madoka silently smiled.

Back at the arena, Ichika was closing in towards her opponent and ready to slash her but her opponent has a plan on her own.

"-I got you."

"...?"

PAM—

The skirt-shaped like armor spreads from Cecilia's abdomen, and those parts that suddenly rose up started to move.

"I'm sorry, but there're six Blue Tears!"

Ichika has no time to escape as she was trapped and unlike the one she destroyed, it was an 'auto-tracking' type projectile.

BAM—!

The explosion got so red that it became white as it surrounds her.

"ICHIKA…!"

Watching the broadcast, Houki sudenly shouted out.

Chifuyu and Maya, who were squabbling about just now, looked serious as they stared at the screen image, that has covered with black smoke.

"—Humph."

While the black smoke scatters, Chifuyu let out a snort. However, she looks as if everything's okay.

"You got saved by the machine, you idiot."

"Well, it's about time." Madoka added.

The smoke that vaguely floated around scattered as if it crumbled.

And the pure white and black machine was right in the middle of it. It is the true appearance of Maruchi Shiki.

It was a fusion of Chifuyu and Madoka's IS forming together as a Chimera IS. The BIT wings are also added, which is used for [Ignition Boost] but Ichika has no need to use it now as she was already near her opponent.

"Don, don't tell me…that's First Shift? This means, this means that you were fighting with the

initial settings right from the beginning!?" Ichika's opponent Cecilia was shocked to see the process.

Ichika was equally shocked as well, because the weapon and the IS has changed and both weapons and IS seemed familiar to her.

[Maruchi Shiki first shift complete. New weapon added.]

[Yukihara Type II, Chou-Kaen Type II]

"The IS and the weapon, they are both belonged to Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee. I have the most awesome sisters in the world!" She approached Cecilia at a faster rate.

Cecilia used the same tactic against her like last time but it failed as Ichika just slashed the projectile in half.

Ichika then used a technique that her sister Chifuyu once used during her carrier as an IS pilot, the [Reiraku Byakuya]. It was a technique that destroys energy shields immediately at a cost of it's own. Luckily Ichika managed to depleted all of her opponent's shield energy before hers. But it resulted in a draw and the two fall into the ground at the same time.

They felled into the crater they created and as the smoke clears, there is returned to standby mode. Cecilia was lying at the bottom while Ichika somehow landed her face onto Cecilia's breasts and thus surprises both of them.

"Um...I think this is your first time on the bottom right?"

"EEEEKKKK~!"

SLAP-the sound echoes in the arena. Ichika will feel that for another few hours.

Next Day

Although the match ended in a draw, Ichika got the class representative position due to there had a lot of votes for her.

"Hey, what gives?!" Ichika objected.

"What's the matter Ichika?" The current teacher Madoka answered.

"No one told me about the vote."

"Too bad Ichika, cause you'll be the class representative whether you like it or not."

"Sigh, I suppose I can."

"Oh and watch out for the president, she can stole your heart if you're not careful~"

"Hahaha very funny Madoka-sensei." Ichika replied in sarcasm.

For once, Cecilia was confused.

**That's If for this chapter, I have nothing much to say actually but I hope this will be quite a satisfactory.**

**Oh yeah, this Ichika is perverted to add that ecchi element that already existed in the anime to add the innuendo to this story, mainly yuri innuendos.**

**Until then, see ya later.**


	4. Another one appears

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belong to me.

Ichika

It was late night and I cannot sleep due to the anxiety of being the class representative. It's been quite some days since that match and being a class representative can be relaxing until a certain task is at hand of course. Houki seems to be sleeping, and I don't really like to call her when Houki's with me but since she's asleep I guess the coast is clear.

"Hey Tabane-nee~"

[Ah Ii-chan, how's it going?] I have her contacts on my phone and I seemed to be the only one who has ever called her frequently.

"Ah, fine thanks. By the way, thanks for the 'Maruchi Shiki'."

[No problem, what can't you do without me~]

Tabane, she's been very helpful to me. It was her who create the 'Maruchi Shiki', at least that was I assume and the government just send it to the IS academy on Tabane's behalf. But I haven't ask her about this, but I might ask her now.

"Um Tabane-nee, could you try to find out about this 'Legendary Pilot'?"

['Legendary Pilot'?] Wait, she never heard of the 'Legendary Pilot'?

"Um, about one year ago, when my sisters announced their retirement as IS pilots, I think the 'Legendary Pilot' was the cause of it. Can you find something about it for me?"

[Oh that, I will contact you as soon as I find something. Tabane out.]

-Beep, the called ended.

The 'Legendary Pilot', it is said that she's a mystery herself. No one knows her nor her history, and she's currently the most powerful IS pilot in the world. There is no clue where are her whereabouts whatsoever and her recent activities are also vague as she has no involvement in any particular special event like the Mondo Grosso National Tournament, and right now the government is rather puzzled by her. Where did she came from, what is her intentions and what does she looked like?

Although I heard from some of my guy friends that she doesn't exist. They say that, if she's an IS pilot, there should be some history about her. In my mind, I agree with the guys. If she was an IS pilot, there should be some sort of information. But talking about it won't progress anything, but I might start asking my classmates about this.

The Next Day

I went to class like usual but it's not the SHR meeting yet so there is still time for discussing rumors, and right now I want to ask them about the 'Legendary Pilot' to see what have they heard about her.

"Hey did you you know that the Valhalla inc. is developing something new?" Right after I listen to other rumors.

"Hm, is it an IS?"

"No one knows, but the developer is working on it."

"That company, it was introduced just shortly after the IS introduced right. Do you think it's connected with something?"

"Probably it's just a coincidence."

Seems that other rumors have sparked into my mind.

Valhalla inc. if I remembered correctly, it is a company selling mysterious goods and I don't know if it's a public or a private company. No one, and I mean NO ONE aside from the employees and the employer have never been inside the company building EVER. Although people who buys their product have feeling significant difference in them, one example is that one customer who buys a lucky charm to avoid a severe accident, actually survived a series of serious accidents without any injuries at all.

Another example was that one customer buys a ring that was supposedly gives the wearer a little luck, and what happened to that particular customer was during numerous lucky draws and lotteries, he would won most of them and won a lot of prizes. I would have called it as a pure coincidence, but it is very unlikely for these two scenarios would have happened but it happened anyway.

I stand right in front of Houki, who seemed to look away from me and pretending to look outside the window.

"Hey Houki..." I tried calling her.

"Houki-chan~" Again with the ignoring, what does it take to gain your attention?!

"Come on Houki, it's not polite to ignore people."

"What?" Finally, a response.

"I just wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about the 'Legendary Pilot'"

As soon as everybody said that word, the whole went silent and looks at me for a while. After that, they change their focus on the current rumors and change it into a 'Legendary Pilot' discussion.

"'Legendary Pilot'?"

"You mean that 'Legendary Pilot' who disappeared one year ago?"

"Does that mean she's back?"

"Who is she anyway?"

"I don't know, she wasn't involved with any official events at all. But I've heard she has been crowned as the 'Hidden Brunhilde' ever since her appearance."

"No way, is she that strong?"

"It's rather terrifying that she's back."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard rumors that she has been involved in a massacre before. And she has been hiding ever since."

"Maybe it was just a false information, but then again no one knows about her at all."

It seems the class is bustling about the 'Legendary Pilot' topic.

Houki looks at me intently.

"Why do you bring that out?"

"I suppose that you have heard of her."

Suddenly an interruption occur by one voice.

"Ara, I overheard you were talking about the 'Legendary Pilot', may I join in the conversation?" It was Cecilia Alcott, who somehow recovered from her 'ordeal'.

"Well sure, the more the merrier. So what do you know about the 'Legendary Pilot' Cecilia?"

"Well, when I was back at my home country of Britain, I was once overheard a conversation regarding about the 'Legendary Pilot' back when there was a selection for the cadet representative position. It is said that the 'Legendary Pilot' wields a diamond clad IS and the IS was the mythical new generation IS." OK, in Cecilia's story, the 'legendary Pilot's' IS is said to be as strong as diamond, a girls best friend I suppose.

"Somehow, I've heard that the 'Legendary Pilot' was responsible for the execution incident back at five years ago. It is said that she killed other IS pilots with no mercy and said to be insane. But her killing spree seemed to stop after that incident." The execution incident, it still sends fear into the hearts of many people who lived in the area after five years and this year marks the fifth anniversary of the incident.

"Well, I've heard that she was responsible for both of my sisters retirement as an IS pilot about a year ago and since then, she disappeared without a moment notice. And her debut was also mysterious, she appeared out of nowhere and this sudden appearance makes it like she's an insane fighter who has been hiding herself for so long to train herself to be strong."

"Suspicious. She has no name, has no known history whatsoever about her life and she suddenly appeared as the world's strongest IS pilot. Her motives are unknown, and she has no known whereabouts and no one even know what she looked like. It has the word 'suspicious' written all over it."

"..."

"..."

Mysterious and strange, the information about the 'Legendary Pilot' somehow got scrambled throughout the world. It seems there will be an unending debate about the 'Legendary Pilot', well at least until the 'Legendary Pilot' showed herself to the public, but that will be quite impossible.

Anyways, the point is that everyone has their on version of their information of the 'Legendary Pilot'. Some says she's good, some says she's bad and some says she's just plain weird. But all in all she is the strongest pilot in the world and the most mysterious. And time has passed and Chifyu-nee, Madoka-nee and Yamada-sensei come to class to teach and the lesson will went on as usual in my mind although this time we actually went for practical lessons.

IS Arena

We as in the students including me and the teachers went into an IS arena, which may not be the same as the last arena when I face against Cecilia.

"Alright, let's start practicing some basic IS maneuvers, Orimura, Alcott, try flying with your IS."

By Chifuyu-nee's command, I summoned my IS 'Maruchi Shiki' and a glow of light engulfs me.

Oh yeah, once an IS is optimized, It can assume in a form of accessories, which for Cecilia's case an earring while mine is in a form of a neckband.

As my IS have finally summoned, I can still see that white armor with black linings. The wings are like BITs though, probably from Madoka-nee's IS [Kuro Shiki] and the body armor looks like from Chifuyu-nee's IS [Byaku Shiki]. In summary, my IS is a mix of both Japanese and English.

"Oi Orimura, are you done daydreaming?!" Huh, Chifuyu-nee just screamed my name.

Back on track, Cecilia is already up in the air, I must have taking my time here and quickly follows her. And when I reached her, I noticed that the BITs are completely repaired but my attention goes somewhere else. What I see is Cecilia's boobs hanging in the IS suit, and with the lack of frontal body armor her jugs are just plain to see. I could just feel her boobs already mmm~.

"Ichika-san? Hello~" My train of thought snapped out as Cecilia called my name.

"Huh, what is it?" Her face showed concern over me.

"Your nose is bleeding, are you OK?"

"Well yeah I suppose..."

"Here, let me help you wipe it off. Now hold still." Wow, she's not aware of it.

"Hey Cecilia, you're still mad about the whole 'bottom' thing aren't you?"

"Oh, no worries. I know it was an accident." An accident I actually enjoyed. As she tended my nose, my eyes still glued to Cecilia's melons.

"ICHIKA, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STARE DOWN AT HER BREASTS!? HURRY UP AND GET DOWN ALREADY!" Aw Crap!

"Ichika-san, you...PERVERT!" As she said that she continuously beat me down in a fist fight.

"Ouch, Houki you little-Cecilia, I was just looking at your eyes." I tried blaming Houki for this mess and make an excuse for Cecilia but the result aren't pretty.

"Oh yeah right, the eyes."

Normal

Back at the ground below Chifuyu puts her hand into her face showing a disappointing look.

"Seriously, can Ichika suppress her perversion? Madoka, do you have-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MADOKA!?"

What Chifuyu sees is that Madoka was holding a camcorder capturing the whole scene in the air.

"Oh I'm recording this and sending this on the internet."

Chifuyu sighed in defeat.

'What am I going to do with you Madoka...Hm?'

It was then Chifuyu has spotted something unusual. She turns her attention to the facility tower that was nearby the arena, and saw a figure, who looks like a man sitting on top of the tower. The figure was definitely a man, and the man in question was the pony-tailed man himself, Rukotaro. Rukotaro is seen observing Ichika being beaten by Cecilia and he looks rather uninterested in it, but his eyes are focused on Ichika.

'Orimura Ichika, I have seen you and in some cases met you in multiple dimensions. And yet, you remained as a rather interesting specimen, I shall test you in order whether you have a chance against the 'Legendary Pilot' soon.'

As Rukotaro stands up, he looks down and jumps off from the tall tower. Chifuyu has no time to think, she just saw a man jumped off the tower where he sit. Should she showed her distress over the falling individual or ignore it and let him fall? She would chose the latter as she has no concern over the man on the tower. But still...

"Hm, Something wrong Chifuyu-nee?" Madoka, after getting enough shots, checks her sister's condition. Chifuyu was sweating more than usual and she seemed distressed.

"I told you call me Orimura-sensei, and no I'm fine thank you."

'Probably just my imagination...'

THUMP—The sound of Rukotaro's geta making contact to the pavement and it is a perfect landing despite the immense height.

It was time for him to plan a test to the soon-to-be heroine and disappeared from the IS academy.

Later that night, Ichika

Now what is happening right now as I went to the cafeteria is that the 'Legendary Pilot' topic is still on the roll, and all the three years are talking about it right now as they enjoying their dinner.

"The 'Legendary Pilot'...no one really knows about her, it's rather intriguing."

"Hey, remember about that a year ago she disappeared after fighting with some IS pilots? Turns out that she was on a hiding from challenging other IS pilots."

"Maybe she's scared, or just tired of fighting."

"Who is she anyways?"

"Probably some rich girl. From what I've heard, she pilots a diamond clad IS that supposedly to be as powerful as the pilot herself."

"So does this means she's the new strongest pilot?"

"Unofficially yes but...some say she came from America, but there were no official records of where she came from."

"That's rather disturbing, anything else about her ANYTHING?"

"...Nothing, no name, nationality, age, NOTHING."

"That's rather creepy..."

"..."

America? Now that is outrageous. Although there was no specific answer but she's obviously from Japan as the events that I think of that she's involved are happened in Japan. Forget about it, they can say whatever they want until someone is confirming her exact location.

This is rather ridiculous but why the hell there's no information regarding about the 'Legendary Pilot', I mean even the most mysterious person has at least have a name.

Ah forget it, I finished my meal and went back to my room as I was too tired for either Archery or Kendo. And as soon as I entered, Houki was in her bra and panties, as if she was about to change into a yukata. I gotta say, she is VERY traditional as opposed of her sister Tabane as she sleeps with that yukata everyday if I recall correctly.

"I-Ichika?!"

"Hey Houki..."

"Turn around Baka!"

"Hey it's alright, I'm a girl so no worries."

"Just turn around..."

"Fine."

"Chijo..." What was that?! Oh yeah, I've been labeled as 'Chijo'(female pervert) ever since that first day and I can't help but looking at her um..luscious body at one point and I think she already figured it out what am I going to look at as soon as I saw her right now. I left the room even though she didn't ask me to, but I have a feeling she will ask me to do that anyways.

Back when I was in middle school with my guy friends, one of my friend Dan nicknamed me Ichijo and treat it as a joke and the other guys would just laughed at the name. I didn't realize why would he would give a guys name to me until I look at the name in a different perspective and I found out it has a hidden meaning. It's a pun of my name and chijo, I-Chijo and I have to say it is a genius and remarkable as it is still an actual name to a boy. And the name spread into my school, and found out the secret behind it as well and the nickname got stuck and most people back at my middle school would actually start calling me Ichijo instead of Ichika. If any foreigners would find out, they would ask me if that's my middle name.

"Ah Ichika-san, why are you standing right in front the door, are you waiting for someone?" A neighboring roommate call out to me. She is right now wearing a buttoned up white collar shirt and I can tell that she doesn't have any underwear underneath it.

"Ah no, I was waiting Houki to get changed."

"Oh, that is rather unusual but if it's Houki-san it can't be helped. Or do you actually waiting for me~"

"Well, I don't really swing that way."

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious~" Hm, probably not as impressive as I am but I gotta give points to this girl who tried to believe it or not seducing me.

"Well if you insist...can I go to your room?"

"Why of course. But be quiet though, my roommate is asleep."

"Oh don't worry about it, as long it's not serious-"

The door opened.

"I'm done..And what are you doing with that girl Ichika?!"

"Oh well, we could do it next time. Good night~" The neighboring roommate gave me a wink and puts her finger at the tip of her lips as she went back to her room.

"..." Houki looks at me with a disapproving look.

"Uh-"

"Don't. Talk. About. This. Ever. And I don't even want to hear about it."

"Alright honey." I sarcastically replied to her.

"...Bakachijo." Oh great, another nickname.

So far in an instant, my relationship with Houki just gotten worse every day, and I'm not sure how to fix this. And I'm really tired right now, I just wanna go to sleep.

Normal

"Hehe, looks like you're here Ichijo fufufu~"

A girl in a twin tail fashion saw Ichika as she was going back to her room. The twin tailed girl, Huang Lingyin has been observing Ichika without being detected for quite a while and she seemed to be familiar to Ichika as she called her by her nickname.

"So she's in class 1-1. Hmph, no problem, my class is 1-2 so it's no problem. You will be surprised Ichijo hehehe~"

The girl left her observation spot and proceed to find her room, if she can find it of course.

'Dammit, where's my room number!'

Next Day, Ichika

Man, what a night. Houki seems rather cranky for some reason, but I'm don't really want to find out.

"Good morning, Orimura-kun. Have you heard about the rumor of the transfer student?"

"A transfer student? At this time of the year?"

It's just April. Why isn't it an enrollment but a transfer? Besides, I heard that the conditions required to enter this IS Academy are rather strict. An exam's definitely required, and without a country's recommendation, it's impossible to enroll here. Which means—

"That's right. I heard that it's a transfer student from China!"

"Woah, is that so?"

Since we're talking about a transfer student. Hm, China? I wonder how's Rin been doing.

"Oh my, so is she vary of my existence and decided to transferred in?"

Cecilia as always posing while talking, have she considered joining as a model or so?

"Yo dawg!" That voice and that cheezy street tone.

I look at the source of the voice, which is right in front of the door of the class and a familiar face appeared.

"I've heard you've become a class representative so I might as well become a class representative too yo."

Sheesh, trying to do THAT? I rather say that she had become like this ever since we've met but I guess it's my fault.

"Yo Rin, long time no see but that kind of tone isn't right for you and did you just do THAT?! nice try but..."

"Hey, at least I tried!"

"Whatever, reunion much Twin Tail. Bro fist~!" I showed my fist to Rin and she already guessed what am I going to do.

"Right back at you, Perverted Tomboy." Our fist collided in a friendly way, like bros. The class seems unfamiliar of our 'ritual' including Cecilia and Houki.

Huang Lingyin, as me and my friends called her Rin is my second childhood friend. She came here in Japan before back when in middle school, though back at the time she wasn't the person right in front of me right now. She was rather shy back then and was constantly bullied by other people in school, until I confront her with the guys.

Flashback

"M-My name is Huang Lingyin, but you can call me Ling."

As she introduced her name, most of the classmates laughed at her because of her name. The name Ling means bamboo in Japanese so it can't be helped that she was being laughed at. And I can tell she was embarrassed at that time.

And during lunch time, the torment continues.

"Hey Bamboo hehe."

"W-what do you want?"

"Bamboo Bamboo~"

"S-stop it!"

"What you're gonna do about it huh?"

"Whoa there, hold up Mato-kun. Don't you think you're pushing it just a little bit too far?"

"Huh, Ichijo what do think you're doing? This is none of your business."

"Oh really? Then it's none of YOUR business that I'm telling everyone about you been stealing girls underwear then."

"Damn, you little- whatever I have no intentions about her anyways. Have fun bullying the new girl."

"Hey now, that's not nice Mato-kun~"

"Heh, says you Ichijo." He puts a smirk at me as he left, weird guy.

"Hey." I turned towards the new girl, Rin.

"A-are you going to bully me?"

"Maybe...come with me, you have no friends right?" Rin nodded.

"Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Ling means bamboo in Japanese. So welcome aboard Rin."

"Rin..."

"Hey guys, we have a new guy right here, Rin."

"Hey now that's fitting, I'm Gotanda Dan and the girl is Orimura Ichika, but you can call her Ichijo instead."

"Dan~!"

"Heh, I thought you already gotten used to it by now."

"Yeah but, it's still your fault Dan."

"Hahaha~!" Everyone including my other guy friends including Dan, me and surprisingly Rin laughed after that.

It was then I turned Rin from an ordinary shy girl into a more confident and slightly tomboyish. My group went to arcades, manga stores and other guy related stuff. I am rather more interested in guys stuff rather than girls stuff for some reason. And I have more guy friends and female admirers than girl friends for a reason, guys don't annoy me as much as girls, the only reason I don't really make friends with girls is that they don't really want to be my friend, they just want to know about my sisters, that's all. Guys are much different as they don't spam me questions about IS and my sisters at all, and Rin is only one of the few girl friends I have.

Flashback End

And to this day after much influence from us guys, she had become a lot more confident and more playful than the last time we first met, and I gotta say I have some feeling of guilt for this but I guess it's okay for her.

"...!" Rin suddenly blushed for some reason.

"Hm...My little twin tailed doll is back hm~?"

"M-Madoka-san!?" Rin doesn't need to turn around to find out who just caress her butt, she already know who would touch her there.

Madoka-nee gives her trademark creepy/perverted smile at Rin, and she was terrified. The rest of the class are rather intrigued by the scene. Madoka whispered something into Rin's ear at a low but I can tell it is a seductive voice.

"Ah Rin-chan you're back. Shall we continue where we left off, or should I be your trainer regarding about IS piloting hm~?"

Rin's face was completely red and she was panting heavily.

"M-M-Madoka-san?"

"Oh, please call me Madoka-sensei~"

"*Gulp*" I think my nipple is hard.

PA-the sound of an object hitting Madoka-nee's head.

"Ow, Chifuyu-"

"That's Orimura-sensei to you Madoka-sensei. You, get out of here, SHR is starting."

"W-will do, see ya later Ichijo!"

"Hey wait you-don't just call me by that name!" By the time I finished my line Rin was already in her class, which I presume. Sigh...

"Ichijo..?"

"What's that?"

"But isn't that a guys name?"

"Um..Orimura-san, why does that girl call you Ichijo?"

"And what's up with the 'bro fist'?"

Lots of questions are spamming at me. This is exactly what I am trying to avoid, and it failed miserably.

"Look, I don't have time for answering all of your questions."

"You can do that during period ends."

Sigh, more headaches...

"Madoka-sensei, you're a teacher so act like one!" I can tell Chifuyu-nee is having a different type of headache.

But even so, Rin has become an IS pilot, now that's quite surprising. She should have text me as soon as possible, or is it her way of surprising me or something?

Lunch

Fortunately despite my expectation I only have to answer a few questions from my classmates and it's time for lunch. Cecilia and Houki seems to join me for lunch today but their eyes are different then usual, as if they were predators looking at a meal.

"Why are you guys following me? Usually when I ask you guys an offering, you would usually decline it."

"I am rather...curious about your behaviour towards the new transfer student." Cecilia added.

"And why did she called you 'Ichijo', why would a girl like you would have a male name?" Houki added.

"I can tell you this, it's a LONG story."

""I have time."" Crap.

By the time I reached the cafeteria, while Houki and Cecilia followed me, A familiar voice rings through my ears.

"Yo Ichijo!" Damn it!

"Rin, don't call me that here!"

"What's wrong, I thought you already get used to it?"

"But the girls here don't know about 'that'."

"Oh really~?"

On a side note, she had a ramen on her tray. We find a table for us four and as we dig in, the conversation starts.

"Ichika-san, I think it's time to answer my question!"

"I don't remember you were asking a question about me this morning."

"Forget about that, what is your relationship with this girl? I can tell by your 'ritual' of friendship."

"Well since you've asked, this is Huang Lingyin, me and my friends called her Rin. She's my second childhood friend after Houki left and abandoned me."

"Ichika, I didn't purposely 'abandoned' you, it was for security reasons!" Sheesh Houki, I was just kidding. Can't you tell a joke.

"I see, but your behaviour changes for some reason. So unfeminine when I saw you greet her this morning."

"Hey hey hey, I do have a feminine side you know. It's just that I showed it occasionally between times that's all."

"Hm, I might accept that, I think."

It was after that, Houki repeated the same question she asked me before.

"Answer me this again Ichika, why would a girl like you be called 'Ichijo'? Explain."

"Um...it's a pun name."

"..." After only for few seconds Houki put together the pieces together.

"Makes sense..."

"By the way Ichijo-"

"Will you start call me by my name!"

"Sorry, the name just got stuck after a year. You're the class representative of class 1-1 right?"

"Yeah, and from what I can guess, you're a class representative also?"

"Yup, so we will face each other during the class representative by next week."

"Next week huh? Bring it on, I won't lose to you!"

"Really? Sorry Ichijo, but I'm strong. There's no way you can beat me in an IS battle."

"We'll see about that, Rin. How about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"The usual."

"Ohohoho~ I can't wait to see you to do 'that'. I've been waiting for this for a LONG time!"

As Rin said that she stand up proudly and left with a cocky smile on her face. Oh boy, I think she's becoming more confident now. Houki and Cecilia are rather confused of what just happened.

"Ichika-san, now I'm more curious about you."

"And what does she mean by 'that'?"

"..."

"Ichika?"

"Ichika-san?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you guys have some time for me for IS training?"

"Despite all that showing off, you want us to train with you?"

"I wouldn't say showing off nor bragging, but I need training I can get because I can tell Rin that she's not kidding that she's strong."

"...Hm, if it's a range weapon training, allow me, Cecilia Alcott to give you some pointers about long distance fighting."

"Great, now all I need is a close range combat sword training, Houki do you mind train with me?"

"Of course Bakachijo, you're not just gonna shoot your opponents during battle."

"Aww, I knew that you care for me Houki~." I close in on her face, and she's somehow blushing.

"B-Baka, it's not like I don't want to train with you understand?!"

"Right right.." Chuu~~~I give her a slight kiss on the cheeks as an appreciation, then I kissed Cecilia's hands as a thanks.

"M-My Ichika-san, what a gentleman~"

"It's at least of how I thank a lady." I put on my gentleman expression.

Houki's face is all red after I gave her a kiss on the cheek, I wonder what's wrong with her?

"Ichika. You...BAKACHIJO!" Hey, why are you so tense for? All I did was kiss you on the cheek.

Valhalla inc., Rukotaro

Hm, what should I do?

I'm thinking of a test for Orimura Ichika, a heroine-to-be, but I'm completely stump for once as a starting test for her. Initially I would send Golem to wreak havoc on the academy but for some reason I'm having second thoughts. If she would like to face the 'Legendary Pilot', she would face several trials before even reaching to her level. But aside from Golem, I have a prototype I can use for the test against Orimura Ichika.

This prototype might be a good idea against Orimura Ichika, I better tell her.

"Golem..."

"WHAT IS IT MASTER?" The girl with gigantic mecha arms, Golem summoned by my command.

"Change of plans..."

"ME WILL NOT DESTROY IS ACADEMY?"

"No, but..." I look upon the prototype and Golem does the same.

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP PROTOTYPE TO ENTER IS ACADEMY, IS IT OKAY?" I'm not really sure if it's okay because the prototype has not been tested. But since I don't really have the time to test it, why not as well test it against Orimura Ichika?

"..."

"SAY NO MORE, GOLEM WILL PREPARE FOR THE COMING DAY."

Me and Golem discussed the new plan and prepare for that day to come, and the prototype will soon be ready for it's first or possibly it's last fight.

I'm using my prototype instead because it's gonna be a waste if I don't test it sooner or later. And I'm very stingy when it comes to using my right person for the job. And Golem is one of them,along with Uchigane and Raphael Revive. I found them in an abandoned base somewhere, I just happened to morph them into IS musumes as security for my company.

"Onii-sama, here's your coffee." And appear from the office door is my little sister, she's wearing a steward outfit most of the time and she is very reliable for most part in the office.

"...Thanks."

"GOLEM WANTS SOME TOO!"

"...Onii-sama, what is this?"

"OH NEW PLAN, TEST PROTOTYPE."

"I see, so what's the purpose of this?"

"..." I'm not really in the mood of telling her the reason.

"You're not telling me Onii-sama?"

Instead of telling her, I'm showing her a picture of Orimura Ichika.

"This girl...why are you interested in her?"

"..."

"..."

"...GOLEM NO UNDERSTAND."

"Don't have too.."

"Sorry to have disturbed you Onii-sama, but I can tell one day you will tell me."

After saying her words she left in the office.

"...Where were we?"

"AH, THIS PART OF THE PLAN."

"..."

**And that's it for this chapter, Rin is introduced as Ichika's 'bro' and their relationship can't be more 'bromancing'. Next up is the Class Representative Tournament, Ichika will undergo a trial against the prototype. Of course, there's a chance 'that' would be nullified and neither of them would not be doing it after the match.**

**Anyways, Charlotte will added a new different role when she will meet Ichika as to femininize Ichika more and Laura being the first but not main antagonist will teach Ichika her share of knowledge and social awkwardness.**

**Unfortunately, Dragon's Roar, Rukotaro and Knight of Solitude will have to be delayed even further due to I'm busy with other things and occasional writers block. But I'll try typing out and finishing chapters as soon as I can.**

**Until then, hope you have a satisfactory reading of this chapter, and see ya later.**


	5. The pink menace

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, not me.**

**Story so far, Ichika has met her second childhood friend, Rin and as the class representative goes near, they will face each other and may seem to made a bet prior to the battle. But things soon will not be according to their expectations when a planned assault will be occur during the match itself.**

Ichika

Man, it's already May, and it's been a week since Rin made a bet with me. Of course, whenever there's a bet between me and Rin, I would always say 'the usual', in which Rin would made a grin. This means that Rin would use this bet to her personal gain.

Now, 'the usual' bet was that the loser will do one thing that the winner desires. ANYTHING, but we all agree not to push it to extreme levels. I wonder what Rin wants me to do if she wins, as if! I'm not going to let her win the bet that easily.

Right now Cecilia and Houki are here at the IS arena with me to prepare the upcoming battle against Rin. Cecilia helps me with guns and Houki helps me with the sword, it's surprising that these two weapons that I possesses are unique and I can use them both at the same time. Although my sword skills are not what it used to be, but it's still enough. As for my skill with guns, I have to say, with Cecilia helping me I somehow improved for a short period of time.

But even though I'm feeling confident with my current skill, I might have some chance of losing because I don't know what type of IS Rin is piloting.

Speaking of which, the control zone door opened, and what's behind that door is none other than Rin.

"I've been waiting for you Ichijo."

"Will you start calling me by my real name!"

"Sorry, but I prefer your nickname."

Rin giggled, I'm serious here Rin.

"Why are you here Rin?"

"Oh, just watching..."

"Really..?"

Replying with a nod, Rin is very confident right now.

"So, you're not going to tell me after the battle right. That 'thing' you're talking about."

"Nope, I'm going to save that up until the winner has been declared."

"...You've been keeping the suspense for quite a while. Rin, You better keep your promise, a brother always keeps her promise to another."

"Of course we do Ichijo, we've never broken that code."

"Rin, I will see you at the arena at the coming of the match."

"You better not be weak Ichijo, I'm seriously strong."

"I know, this will make the match even more exciting."

"Well then, see you during the match...Ichijo."

And Rin left without turning her back at me at the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brother?"

"Ichika, are you sure you're a girl?"

"Well, physically. Ever since Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee raised me as a 'little brother', I can be a man as well."

"Well Ichika-san, I'm honestly worried about you, Are you sure you're not losing in touch as a girl?"

"I can still be a man in this girl body Cecilia, I just can't explain it after the way both of my sisters raised me."

"You know Ichika-san, if you were a man I will definitely take you as my husband."

"C-Cecilia..."

"Oi Ichika focus, you really want to win against her right?"

"Well I am. Besides, this might be a good opportunity of paying her back."

"Pay back?"

"Let's just say it happened NOT on April fools day."

"Don't bother explaining it to me, I can tell it involves her correct?"

"Do I need to state the obvious Houki?"

"..."

"But still, even with enough training, without knowing your opponent especially her, it will be tough just on winning."

"...I know that Houki. And the fact that my IS is an offensive type, charging ahead against any opponent without any knowledge on my opponent will be practically suicide."

"Hm Ichika-san, you said this before that both of your weapons were used to belonged to your sisters right."

"Yeah, and both of them shared the the same characteristic, one-hit kill."

Both of my weapons seemed to possess a one-hit kill ability. Yukihira Type II has the [Reiraku Byakuya], as Chifuyu-nee would described it as an 'Barrier Void attack'. That ability as being explained by Chifuyu-nee shortly after my match against Cecilia, uses my IS' energy shield and convert it into an attack power. That power would cut through enemy IS shield energy regardless how much the enemy shield energy possess.

Madoka-nee's ability, IS wise of course is Chou-Kaen Type II's ability, [Fatal Pierce], which is almost the same as [Reiraku Byakuya], it's just that this ability is a one shot. If I use this ability, I would convert all shield energy into one powerful shot, ignoring the enemy shield energy and damage the suit directly. Clearly my sisters are a type of person to finish things off quickly.

In other words, [Maruchi Shiki] is my two double-edged swords, which possess two powerful but costly ability. Speaking of which, I noticed there is something unusual about my IS, my IS has TWO one-off ability, which is both [Reiraku Byakuya] and [Fatal Pierce]. From what I've told about the one-off ability of an IS, there are no IS which have more than one one-off ability and share the same ability for that matter. So what does this mean for my IS?

Now that I think about it, would I even care?

At the day of the battle

This is it, the day where the Class Representative Tournament has started. And to my surprise, I'm going against Rin in the first round.

"Ichika-san, good luck."

"You better win Ichika, or our training will be for nothing."

"Thanks Cecilia, and Houki, I'll make sure that training will be worth it."

"It better be..."

And in front of me is Rin, whose IS is in a Magenta color, her IS [Shen Long]. Just like [Blue Tears], the floating parts are unique, which makes [Shen Long] look...unique. Just one look at her IS, it looks deadly.

"You like my IS, because you're gonna see my IS beating you up mercilessly right now."

"Oh yeah, well you see. I'm going to pay you back from that not so April fools day!"

"Oh you still remember that, you never let it go do you? Who cares anyway, at least you have a reason not to hold back Ichijo."

"IT'S ICHIKA!"

I deployed both of my weapons in each hand and prepare to fight, while Rin takes out her huge swords, and turned it into a double-bladed weapon.

"Then both of you, begin."

HUA—with the sound of the buzzer, Rin and I start to take action.

I swing my Yukihira Type II with my right hand, and it was a mistake already. Rin's blade was heavy, and the fact that she used both hands to swing her weapon. Having no choice but to 'keep' my gun and focus both of my hands into the Yukihira.

This is rather bad though, I'm in a bad situation where Rin would overpower me on close range combat. I need to back down, and try to use Chou-kaen Type II to keep it safe, but it looks like Rin would not let me go that easily.

I somehow gained some distance but Rin let out a grin, the shoulder guards open, and the moment the ball-like things fired, my body got 'blown' away by some invisible impact.

I immediately summon back my consciousness that's gradually blacking out, but Rin doesn't stop attacking.

"That was a jab."

She reveals a proud look on her face. After that, the real attack will come—!

DOMP!

"WAH!"

I got hit by the invisible fist onto the ground. The pain pierced through the defensive shields as they strike me, and the suit got damaged quite a bit. This is bad!

"What the hell was that Rin!?"

"Oh those, those are my 'Impact Cannons', you can't really see the barrel and the shots since it is the specialty of the 'Dragons roar.'"

Well that sets up to a whole new difficulty, not only I have to deal with a brute childhood friend in battle, I had to deal with the Impact cannons too.

"Rin..."

"What?"

"I'm not holding back right now!"

"Well that's good, I don't want a wimpy opponent to be my friend."

This is it, I have to use 'Ignition Boost' combined with the 'Reiraku Byakuya' to defeat her. I would have used 'Fatal Pierce' against her instead but it is most likely to be missed and I'll be in a disadvantage.

Me and Rin looked at each other and preparing for our next attack.

THOMP THOMP THOMP THOMP!

"...?"

Somehow the whole arena shakes and smoke can be seen from the center of the stage. Something or someone is intruding the IS academy. As the smoke clears, I saw a huge black IS with huge arms.

"Wh, what's going on...?"

Through the private line, Rin asked me, who's all confused because I don't understand what's going on.

"Ichika, the match's suspended! Hurry up and return to the control zone!"

What's Rin talking about out all of a sudden? Just as I'm wondering this, the hi-tech sensors of the IS gives an emergency notice.

-The heard source in the middle of the stage is an unknown IS. But for some reason, it looks like she's waiting for someone.

"ORIMURA ICHIKA, YOU DESIRE TO CHALLANGE THE LEGENDARY PILOT?" The unknown IS spoke to me. Wait, did she just said 'Legendary Pilot'?!

"Who are you, are you the 'Legendary Pilot'?"

"Ichijo, is this the 'Legendary Pilot'?"

"NO, ME NOT LEGENDARY PILOT, ME GOLEM. IF DESIRE TO FIGHT LEGENDARY PILOT, MUST FACE SEVERAL TRIALS!"

"Trials?"

"EVER SINCE TWIN SISTERS CHALLENGED LEGENDARY PILOT AND LOST, TRIALS WERE SET UP TO NEW CHALLENGERS! BEHOLD, FIRST TRIAL ON THE WAY!"

Somehow, the way she talked looked like I'm talking to a primitive cave woman. And she mentioned first trial, does this mean I have to go through some people even before reaching the 'Legendary Pilot'?

"YIAN KUT-KU, THE WHITE AND BLACK IS ALL YOURS! GOLEM CAN'T STAY HERE LONG, ME MUST GO, BYE!"

"Hey wait!"

As soon as the IS named Golem left, another flying object headed towards the arena. It seemed like an IS, but something is weird about this IS approaching me. It's peach in color, with some blue and yellow. And it's heading towards me fast and with it's cry, grabbed me with it's legs and started pecking me repeatedly like a mad bird. Now I'm experiencing the 'Angry Birds' experience.

"Hey Rin, a little help here!"

"On it!"

Rin tried to distract the new opponent with the impact cannons and it seems to be responding by firing fireballs at Rin. And I somehow still under this IS, will anyone please let me out from this...thing!

And as if the IS answered my call, the IS let go and tried to strike at Rin. Rin somehow avoided the strike but I wanted to know what is this dragon like IS.

As if responding to my pleas again, the screens on the arena displayed screens about the unknown IS.

[Name: Yian Kut-ku]

[Abilitiy: Rage Mode]

[Shield Energy: 1500/1500]

Yian Kut-ku, and the ability of rage mode and a shield as much as 1500, is this suppose to be the first trial?!

"Hey Rin, what can we do right now?"

"I don't know, but since this is related to the 'Legendary Pilot'..."

"Do you want to fight the 'Legendary Pilot' also?"

"Who wouldn't, ever since her appearance, everyone wants a piece of her."

"You're right, this is only the first trial though, do you think we can do it?"

"What are you saying, are you saying you're too weak to face this Yian Kut-ku!? Give me a break Ichijo!"

Rin's right, if I want to fight the legendary pilot, I must set off my cowardice and fight.

"Hey Kut-ku, Who is this 'Legendary Pilot' anyways!"

A message can be seen from the screen and it opens itself.

[I'm not going to tell you, now defeat me so you can be approved to match against the 'Legendary Pilot'!]

"Suit yourself Kut-ku!" I approached the Yian Kut-ku, and Rin somehow follows the same.

"Hey, I'm going to fight too!"

Normal

Back at the observation room, Maya, Chifuyu and Madoka are observing the match intently. Maya showed a face of worry because of the new opponent, but Chifuyu and Madoka showed a face filled with seriousness due to one name, 'The Legendary Pilot'. The one pilot that actually defeated them during their career as an IS pilot, and disappeared after their fateful duel. To set up a trial of the 'Legendary Pilot' after their defeat, makes them assumed that new challengers are waiting to face this legendary adversary.

"The 'Legendary Pilot'..."

"She's back.?!"

"Um..Orimura-sensei, Madoka-sensei, is it true that the rumored 'Legendary Pilot' actually exists?"

"I will not tell you this much Yamada but, she does exist..."

"We just don't want to talk about it..."

As Maya read their faces, she assumes that both of them have met the 'Legendary Pilot'.

'I don't think they really want to talk about it..Who is the Legendary Pilot anyways but since it's coming from them I guess she does exist.'

"Hmph, that idiot. Wanting to face against the Legendary Pilot herself? I guess there's nothing to do to stop her."

"I suppose it can't be helped...I hope she survives once she face her."

"Um, is it really okay to say such things so casually?"

"Ah Yamada-sensei, please have some coffee, you must be lacking of sugar. Madoka-sensei, if you would do the honor."

"Alright, alright I know what you mean."

Madoka proceed to give her the coffee but she added the salt next to it instead.

"Um Madoka-sensei, that's salt."

"Hm, really?" Madoka takes a rather big sip on the coffee mug, then after she tasted the salted coffee she spits the coffee Maya, drenching her with the salted coffee from her mouth. Fortunately the coffee is cold.

"This coffee is cold!"

"Weren't you're suppose to say it's salty?"

"Well that too I guess."

Maya ran out the room trying to get dressed to something less coffee stained clothes.

And as soon as Maya left, two people entered the room, which is Cecilia and Houki.

"We came as soon as we hear Yamada-sensei crying!"

"Ah really, but you're not really needed to be here don't you? Unless you want to participate this 'trial' as well, Alcott, Shinonono."

"But this is related to the wanted 'Legendary Pilot' isn't it?"

"We wanted to take the trial as well."

"Hm..."

"I say why not Chifuyu-nee, I would like to see these guys get pecked by this giant chicken-"

CRASH!

The sound of a coffee mug shattered can be heard.

"Gggggr...Chifuyu-nee, using a coffee mug really!?"

"Ah, but it's really effective to someone like you to realize their place in their current life. Madoka, will you take your job seriously?"

"Geez, I get it Orimura-sensei. Still...do we really want to allow Ichika to face against the 'Legendary Pilot' like we did?"

"I honestly don't know...If it's her reason, she can't really back down now can't she?"

"Nope."

"Orimura-sensei, Madoka-sensei, Please permit me to use my IS!"

"And what is your reason Alcott?"

"I...wanted to face the 'Legendary Pilot' also!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Shinonono, do you want to participate this trial also?"

"M-me?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"..."

"I'll go."

"Aww, too bad though Houki, the IS are not really available right now due to the system is running a little bit out of control." Madoka had to spill out the beans does she...

'Out of control..?'

"It will take a while...Alcott whenever you're ready."

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

"Aww, it looks like the crowds are still evacuating. Better wait up first Cecilia."

"*Sigh* How frustrating is to wait Madoka-sensei..."

Back at the arena, where Ichika and Rin face off against the first trial towards the legendary pilot continues.

"Tch, I can't believe how fast this chicken is."

"Somehow, it's attack rate is fast."

"Hey Rin, how about using that Impact Cannons to distract that chicken."

"What are you going to do?"

"Slice it with Reiraku Byakuya of course."

"But you've been using it around three times already, how's your shield energy?"

"Geez, around 50."

"Better be careful then Ichijo."

"I swear Rin, you're doing that on purpose."

"Well mines around 150, and the pink chicken is still standing."

Yian Kut ku made a stationary cry a if it was listening to them.

"Do you think it's listening to us?"

"Yeah right."

Yian Kut-ku then makes a quick leap and started pecking Rin.

"Gah, you annoying bird!"

Rin repels the Yian Kut-ku's pecking attack and shoot it using the impact cannons.

Yian Kut-ku was in direct hit with the impact cannons, and seems to be flinching. It was then a change can be shown to Yian Kut-ku, it's beak spews flames randomly.

[Yian Kut-ku, shield energy: 569/1500]

[Enemy Warning: Activated rage mode!]

"Rage mode?"

Yian Kut-ku starting to approach to the nearest target, which is Ichika with double the speed.

"Gah, it's getting faster here, and a lot more of a menace now! Dammit, my shield energy is drained!"

[Maruchi Shiki shield energy:4/600]

Somehow, Ichika managed to hold on onto those last shield energy by using her sword as a shield.

"Rin, distract it now!"

"Hey pink chicken, have a taste of my impact cannons!"

The Yian kut-ku now focus on the next attacker, Rin. Kut-ku grabs on and started pecking Rin repeatedly with double the speed and attack. But Rin managed to block it using her double-bladed weapon, but there is a limit of defense to her weapon though, as Kut-ku continues to peck like mad.

"At this rate..." As Rin was about in a pinch,

"Cecilia, now!"

"Got it!"

Both Ichika and Cecilia fires a shot with their Chou-kaen II and Starlight respectively. Then another change happened, Kut-ku's ears which was folded out started to fold inside and it reverts back into it normal speed.

[Yian Kut-ku: 233/1500]

Yian Kut-ku detects the new enemy Cecilia and started gliding towards her.

Cecilia barely dodged the attack, Kut-ku turns around and spit fireballs at Cecilia and it somehow hit her.

"You're mine Kut-ku!" Ichika let out a battle cry and try to perform her finishing move, the Reiraku Byakuya. But she is right in front of Kut-ku and Kut-ku simply spit it's fireballs directly at Ichika as a counterattack.

"Gah, it's hot!"

[Maruchi Shiki: 0/600. Unable to continue fighting. Shutting down.]

"Well that was anti-climatic.." Cecilia sweat dropped. But no time to help her, Cecilia decided to finish this battle but tried to keep it's distance away from Ichika.

Yian Kut-ku, with little shield energy left, decided to use last resort attack on both Rin and Cecilia. And the last resort attack was rushing towards them.

"Hmph, missed me!" Cecilia fires her shot along with her BITs and using a tracker missile to finish off the Yian Kut-ku.

And with it's death cry, Yian Kut-ku falls down and deactivates itself.

"I won the first trial..."

Cecilia sighed in relief.

"I guess we all did, sort of."

And the arena was filled with applause from the evacuated students, which were evacuated due to emergency reasons that the Yian Kut-ku was defeated. Although Ichika isn't really happy about this, and the fact she suffered burns from the last fireball.

After the battle, Ichika went to the infirmary to treat her burns. The burns were not severe and should be expected to heal within a few days. As she was still in the infirmary, Rin came and greeted her.

"Hey Ichijo..."

"Rin..."

"Um...how should I say this to you right now...um, let me think."

"Spit it out Rin, I can take it."

"What an idiot you are, attacking that pink fireball spitting bird in front! I guess you deserve those burns after all."

"Hey Rin, If you were actually distracting that Kut-ku, I would actually land that last hit."

"Hey don't blame me you idiot!"

"You calling me an idiot Rin..."

"Well you are practically one!"

"How about you say that again Gragh!"

"Wait, hold on you idiot, you're injured!"

"Oh like I care right now!"

The conversation ended up in a fight. And the witnesses are the nurse, and the newly arrived friends Cecilia and Houki.

"Uh...should we leave them alone Shinonono-san?"

"I guess we came here for nothing after all..."

And just like the way they arrived, they quickly left the infirmary awkwardly.

After those two left, Chifuyu and Madoka saw the fight and for some reason, they don't even bother stopping them.

"*sigh* Brings back memories doesn't it Orimura-sensei?"

"Sure...Nurse, if they are injured after this fight make sure you put them on separate beds."

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

Rukotaro

It seems Yian Kut-ku has done it's job, now I shall wait for it's return. Hopefully the IS academy is kind enough to repair it, and if they would repair the Yian Kut-ku, I should expect it's return in around a week.

Now regarding about the next trial, when shall I commence the second trial, and who will be willing enough to be the second trial opponent?

Should I appoint someone from another dimension and assumed it into an IS form, my own security guards which are IS musumes with some enhancement, or create another one on my own?

If she were determined to face the Legendary Pilot, she must better improve herself after the last trial, and thus the purpose of this trial in the first place.

Now, after learning that my prototype has worked the way I had hoped, now it's time to continue this trial.

Starting with, appointing the right person or machine for the job.

Then after that, pick the right date or event to commence the next trial.

And after that, watch the trial commence as I will watch her grow into a fine IS pilot and would one day face against the Legendary pilot herself.

…...

…..

I'm not sure what to say to her but...good luck Orimura Ichika, may your dreams still be standing.

Somewhere in Ireland

A young man is busy repairing and maintaining an IS unit, a very unique IS unit. People might say it is Ireland's secret IS. This 18 year old man is named Luke Lincoln. One can tell this is Luke because of his short messy golden brown hair, sharp forest green eyes, medium brow, strong jaw and a blackened scar across the back of his neck.

This person is considered a mechanical genius, but not really as the same as others, and the method of his research is simply powerful. He is rather creative in his methods, even theory researching, even the most ridiculous thing he would gather where most people won't even bother to look.

The IS he is working on are a chimera type of an IS: one part Knight, one part Dragon and one part Wolf. This would make the original Chimera's cousin,of course not literally. The name for this IS according to Luke is called [Force Nova]. A dark green, almost black, with white energy and rust orange highlights. And the unique thing about this IS, is that Luke designed and built this IS himself excluding the core.

Luke himself is not an extrovert type of person, he rarely goes out. This is probably because he has no friends outside the internet, and the fact that he's involved in the military due to his fathers connection with the military. His father is the general in the military and he won't accept his son if he were not to get enough exercises. Though he has an internet friend called 'SuperPinkBunny001', and the identity of this friend is top secret.

"Well, that takes care of that." Luke finishes with his task and proceed to do his individual task.

The IS stood proud as the repairs and maintenance are completed.

"..."

**Well that takes care of that, first trial is the Yian Kut-ku, a rather small flying wyvern from Monster Hunter which belonged to Capcom.**

**Now regarding about the second trial, who or what shall it be, and when will it happened?**

**Luke Lincoln? Not really my OC actually. So I there's a chance I might screw up on this and I hope it doesn't screw up really badly.**

**Oh well till then, it's either Dragons Roar or Knight of Solitude next, though it will take time...**


	6. The Messenger Appears

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos do not belonged to me.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hm..?"

A phone was ringing. The phoned was being picked up.

"Hello...?"

The one who receives the phone call greet in confusion as he didn't have any friends with his contact number, let alone does he had any friends at all.

"Hello...Luke Lincoln...I'm sure you've known the Valhalla inc. yes?"

It was a woman's voice on the phone.

"...!"

The man named Luke Lincoln who received the call from his phone was completely shocked.

Luke was shocked when he heard the name Valhalla inc., because a few years ago while doing his personal project of creating a personal IS by his own hands, and incident occur where a building was assumed terrorized by an unknown IS. The scale of destruction was massive and Luke was nearby the destroyed building.

After the disaster, Luke was the only witness outside the building. But with no leads to whoever was responsible after all those years, Luke was accused and framed as a suspect responsible for terrorism and was to be expected to go on trials in the coming months.

The company that suffered that disaster was Valhalla inc., at least that's what people said about the building. The truth was never revealed to the public...nor there was the truth to the company building at all.

"Who are you?!"

"I am the CEO of the Valhalla inc.. I have heard about your troubles regarding to a certain incident."

"Listen to me, whoever you are, if this is a prank call, I will personally find you and I will reveal that the faker you are and tell them to that company!"

"Is that so, then how is it possible for me to reach you in the first place Luke Lincoln...?"

"...!"

"And besides, even if I'm a faker how would you report me to Valhalla Inc. where it is infamously secretive?"

"..."

"Will you listen to what I am about to say Luke Lincoln...?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to play in a role..."

"..."

"Come to Japan...and find the main building. Do not worry I will give reservations for you directly, You will be leaving this Saturday."

"..."

Beep beep beep. The phone call ended.

"Valhalla inc..."

Luke stood in silence as he experiences something that everyone wanted to find out, the Valhalla inc.

The Valhalla inc. is infamously to be extremely exclusive and only a few people were able to go there aside from the workers there. For Luke, it is either an opportunity or a threat.

Nonetheless he would risk it to go inside Valhalla inc. and hears what the CEO has to say to him.

**Saturday morning**

Luke had packed his bag, told his relatives and goes to the airport.

It has been a wonderful day for Luke, but after receiving the phone call from a woman who claims herself as the CEO of the Valhalla inc.

Aside from his luggage, he brought a briefcase, which contains the IS [Force Nova]. After his relatives found out about the phone call after Luke explains them, they told him to bring the IS with him, as they thought they would evaluate the IS, or maybe doing a negotiation with Luke.

For Luke, even he doesn't understand why would the most private company would like him to go to their main building in Japan.

Thanks to his father's connection with the Irish military, he was able to travel with the IS for military purposes. Though no one really knows who piloted the Force Nova. In fact no one has ever piloted the Force Nova, Luke himself have built the IS for three years, and yet it has assigned to no pilot whatsoever.

Luke is still hesitating to the instruction that filled him since yesterday.

'Play in a role...what the hell is she talking about..?'

"Next flight to Japan in fifteen minutes please be ready."

The announcement broke Luke's train of thought, it was about to leave his hometown and bid farewell to his relatives.

"Luke, please be careful, that company has little information to give."

"..."

"Luke, you better know what you're doing. I'm not going to accept a second-rate son!"

"Yes Dad!"

And off he goes to the land of Japan.

**Rukotaro**

...So the next trial has yet to be decided. I hope that new comer will help me as soon as he reaches here.

Currently I'm setting a meeting with my acquaintances to discuss about how to continue the next trial for the heroine-to-be Orimura Ichika.

"Onii-sama, the new comer will be arriving soon. Approximately at Sunday morning." My ever reliable imouto/butler told the news.

"Hm..a new member? Must be lack of manpower. Or are we involving him to our affairs entirely?"

"Probably the latter Charles..."

"Hm..I guess an addition can't be that bad."

The man right next to me is my so-called messenger or my 'Ushiwakamaru' Charles. Truly a French man somehow fully influenced by Japanese culture. That is why he is wearing a traditional Japanese outfit, a kimono, a hakama with a geta, also has a winged IS like headgear which grants him spiritual powers.(Please completely imagine Charles as Ushiwakamaru or Waka for short from Okami. As for the headgear please refer to the Silver Gospel.)

"Now, who shall accompany Luke when he arrives here?" I stood up to announce it.

"OOHH OOHH, GOLEM WANT TO GO!" The one who led the Yian Kut-ku also joined in the meeting.

"Slow down my giant armed machine maiden, you will not go outside this building alone."

"WHY NOT WAKA?"

"Obviously IS are not similar to humans, especially to non-piloted ISes. You will definitely stand out to the crowd. I shall accompany Luke, with the twin maidens."

"Very well...Let's prepare." I clapped my hands once to end this meeting.

"Yes sir!"

**Sunday**

At a certain airport early morning, specifically before Dawn, Luke arrived at Japan where he should wait for someone who was looking for him. He looks around and founds a man in a rather traditional outfit.

"Oh, Are you Luke Lincoln?" The traditionally dressed man approached him. And next to him was a girl who has a huge built and the obviously large mechanized arms, and the rest of her body. She has a little picture between her fingers. She looks at Luke's face intently and the picture she hold repeatedly.

"SAME AS THE PICTURE, THIS IS LUKE!"

"Honestly Ma Cherie, why do you decide to come with us?"

"BECAUSE GOLEM WANT TO!"

"Sigh, suit yourself Golem. Just go with them."

"OKAY..."

"..."

"Well then Luke, shall we be in our way?"

"Uh yes."

Luke went along with the traditionally dressed man which eventually led to a limousine.

"Whoa!"

Luke was surprised to see a limousine in front of his eyes.

"Shall we?" The traditionally dressed man went into the limousine and Luke followed suit.

It was a comfortable ride, as expected from a limousine.

Luke somehow become relaxed slightly.

'Phew, 22 hours on that plane is a big pain in the ass, now I'm on a limousine? Maybe a little relaxation wouldn't hurt.'

"So Luke Lincoln, you are aware what you are about to be involved into?"

"Now that you mention it-"

"But let's save that for later."

"..."

On the driver's seat, two blonde twins were arguing about something.

"Hey Valeria, it's my turn to drive!"

"No Onee-san, it's my turn!"

"Hey you two, instead of arguing in front of the VIP, how about actually start driving seriously?"

"A-Ah yes Charles!"

"Charles?"

"Ah, I haven't introduced my haven't haven't I? I'm Charles Ushiwakamaru."

"I'm sorry,what?"

"Just call me Charles if you can't pronounce my last name, nice to meet you."

"OR CALL HIM WAKA, GOLEM DOES THAT."

"OK...?"

"Well then, consider yourself the first outsider to ever enter the Valhalla inc."

"Wait, I'm the first?!"

"Yes, this company is THAT exclusive."

"I see..."

Luke has now arrived at the gates of the company main building, where it is heavily guarded by sword wielding machine maidens, Uchigane.

"Ah Ushiwakamaru-sama, you've arrived along with the special quest."

The Uchigane guards greeted Charles and let's them enter the front of the building.

Luke was impressed of how many the guards are in the front of the building, even more surprised by the fact that all of them looked similar to each other.

Luke looks up and see the height of the building, rather a tower in his mind.

And as Luke enters the building, is was surprisingly contrast the look outside, like is seems traditional and the futuristic look were combined together.

"Impressed? The CEO has the idea of traditional looks."

"I see why you wore that kimono."

"This? This is just according to my preference alone."

Charles guided Luke to what seems to be the CEO room, which Charles knocked the door.

"It's me, and I brought him with me."

"Good, come in and him as well."

"...!"

Luke recognized that voice immediately, it was the woman's voice in his phone around two days ago.

Both of them come in into the CEO room and what they found was a woman sitting on an office chair looking at Luke as if she was sizing him up.

"Hmph, I see you have made it Luke, and you have also trusted me. Please sit down."

Luke does as she told him, sitting on the nearby chair near the table the CEO sits.

"Now before I would ask you of something, would you like to say something to me?"

"Ah yes, what is it about that 'play in a role' thing?"

"I would have expected that you would ask that question. Luke Lincoln, I want you to be part of the Legendary Pilot trial."

"What?!"

Luke stood up and raises his voice.

"Please calm yourselves, and I am not kidding about you being part of the Legendary Pilot trial."

"The Legendary Pilot is really back?!"

"You seemed surprised Mr. Lincoln, care to explain it to me?"

"Back when I was still in Ireland, I've heard rumors from the military that the Legendary Pilot returned recently."

"I see..."

"And about this trial..."

"Yes, it is related to the legendary pilot herself. Mr. Lincoln, I know this might seems changing the topic but do you know about the unusual retirement of the twin IS pilots?"

"Oh yes, about Orimura Chifuyu and Orimura Madoka, the two strongest IS pilots suddenly retired for unknown reason..."

"Ah, but if you dig deep enough, one name stands out related to their retirement, and that name was..."

"The 'Legendary Pilot'...They say that she was the reason for their retirement."

"Correct..She is now the single most powerful IS pilot in the world."

"And Mr. Lincoln, you seemed to have an extraordinary mechanical ability, which is why I summoned you here."

"I've heard you've created an IS by yourself wasn't it?"

"Uh..yes, with some help from an internet friend."

"May I see it?"

'Wow, dad was on the spot when he said to bring Force Nova with me.'

Luke gives the woman the Force Nova for her to take a look. The woman looks at the IS stand-by mode immediately.

"Interesting, you have made such a fabulous machine. Ah if you would mind, insert this to this IS." The woman reveals a microchip in her hands and gives it to Luke along with her IS.

"You might want to do it later because, since it is Sunday..."

"..."

"I would like you to do something for me, I would like you to retrieve this unit from the IS academy."

The CEO woman showed Luke the details of the mentioned unit.

"Yian Kut-ku...?"

"I've already asked the IS academy authorities and I mentioned your name, here's your pass to the monorail and the IS academy entry pass. Please don't take too long there."

"Somehow, it's my first day here and I'm already assigned for work...why do I have to do this?"

"Don't you want to clear your name, and you're a soldier so no complaining here Okay?"

"Okay boss..."

Luke leaves the room, but before he opened the door,

"Oh, and you'll be staying here in this tower until I'm done with you."

"..."

"And have a nice first day in Japan~!"

And at that point Luke sweat dropped and proceed to his next destination.

As he left, a certain man appeared at the office through an alternate door.

"He arrived...imouto."

"Yes Onii-sama, I'm pretty sure he'll be playing his role with no troubles."

Soon after, Charles arrived through the door Luke enters.

"Now, what's the next plan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Charles, you should pay a little visit to the heroine-to-be Orimura Ichika.."

"She should be at the Gotanda Eatery..."

"A little visit...I shall pay her a 'visit' then."

After receiving his next order, he flew away from the window and headed to the Gotanda Eatery.

**Ichika**

Mou, what a dump.

Nonetheless, it's the first Sunday I'm actually out in the IS academy and honestly it's good to get out of IS academy at least one day since the rate of going out of the IS academy is very low and that excludes summer and winter vacations.

Right now I'm in the Gotanda residence, half restaurant and half house.

"So...?"

"So? So what?"

Hey Dan, there are some thing you should not do while playing a fighting game, and that is talking to your opponent while fighting. I mean, that's pretty basic, unless Dan wanted to overthrow me using this method.

"How's your life as an IS student, surely something awesome has happened for the past two months?"

"Well, I'm not going to complain but at the first month there I got the chance to grope someone's boobs that's from another country."

"Oh, which country?"

"England, she has such awesome melons."

"Geez, you're one lucky bisexual girl!"

"That is if you don't count being slapped hard on the face afterward."

"Haha, I can definitely imagine you being slapped hard, over and over again..."

"But that does not compete with Houki's."

"Houki?...you mean your first childhood friend was it?"

"Yup, my first childhood friend is a real busty babe!"

"Yeah, saying it out loud with a chance that Ran would heard that is a pretty smart move..."

"Six years of not seeing each other somehow change my view about Houki, if you know what I mean?"

"I definitely know what you mean."

We both laughed heartedly at our conversation, but that was short lived because...

"Woohoo, I win!"

"Hey, that's not fair Dan!"

"Oh yes it is, Ichijo."

"I demand a rematch!"

"OK then, we'll use different characters now."

As I requested for a rematch, I heard the door just kicked out.

"Onii, hurry up and eat already. Lunch is ready—Ichika-san?"

"Hey Ran, you didn't overheard our conversation did you?"

"What conversation?"

"Phew..."

"Hey Ran, how many times do you have to do that, you could just knocked the door you know?"

"As if you're going to respond when I knock the door anyway."

"Aye, Ran that hurt."

"By the way Ichika-san, you're going to stay here for lunch?"

"Uh sure, I have things to do at home later anyways."

"Ah good."

After speaking to me, Ran gives a glare at her big brother. And Dan somehow shrinked.

"Why didn't you tell me that she will be here..?!"

"Oh I didn't , my bad.."

"Geez Dan, as if I'm an unwelcoming guest here."

Even though it's not really fully summer the weather has been a little too hot lately. Ran, which is my friend Dan's little sister, wears shorts and a sleeveless vest, an outfit used for functionality. Somehow I wore a short sleeved T-shirt and shorts, and my hair is short for those who are wondering, giving me that rebellious tomboy image, well I am practically a tomboy anyway.

Dan sighed as Ran left, giving an slightly depressed look.

"Hey, Ichika let's play some time later, let's go downstairs."

As he said that, my stomach is making a rumbling sound.

"...Really Ichika."

"...My bad."

We left Dan's room and headed downstairs, through the back door and then took a turn to the front door of the dining area.

Even though it's troublesome, Dan did say before that 'thanks to this set-up, our private lives won't be affected by the business'. Normally to people, the definition of a family is just to make the people who're staying in the house feel comfortable. Doesn't anyone feel that a house that's set up so nicely in TV is hard to live in? No wait, the most important thing is that the residents find it comfortable. I'll leave out the rest.

"Eiyah!"

"Hn?"

"..."

Dan let out that voice of disgust, and I peered over from behind him to look.

Our lunch's already prepared and laid out on the table, and someone's already sitting there.

"What? You have some complain? If you want to, onii can go eat alone outside."

"Did you hear that, Ichika? Those super gentle words make me wanna cry!"

Sitting over there is Ran. And I suppose it isn't really brotherly of me to play along with Dan who's acting like he's wiping his tears off.

"Come on Dan, man up will you? It should be alright for us to have lunch. Besides, there are other customers around. Let's hurry up and sit."

"Sheesh, coming from a girl really makes me want to 'man up'." Dan sarcastically replied.

"That's right Baka-nii, hurry up and sit down."

"Okay okay.."

"By the way Ichika-san, how's life in the IS academy?"

Ran asked me the same question Dan asked me earlier.

"Well, it was a nice place and uh...lots of old friends."

"..."

After I answered my question, Ran seems to stare at me suspiciously.

"U-huh, yeah..."

"Why are you staring at me suspiciously Ran?"

"It's just that...um I feel bad for the other girls at the IS academy.."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You know what I'm talking about Ichika..."

…..!

"Don't tell me you're referring to that locker incident a year ago?!"

Dan snickers as I mentioned that, Dan you're not helping here.

Let's just say a year ago, I was involved in a panty raid which I organized alone and it failed drastically. My girl admirers screamed as they saw me holding their panties and the result were not pretty. But she still want me regardless of that incident. But as Ran here heard about that incident, she started to see me in a new light.

"Come on Ran, I'm not that much of a pervert."

"Yeah sure..." Again with that tone, something tells me she doesn't trust me these days when it comes to me with other girls.

"Ichika-san, have you been visiting your admirers lately?"

"Hm, now that I think about it, some of them are in the IS academy as different class."

"Um...Ichika-san..."

Somehow Ran's way of talking changed suddenly.

"Next year..."

"Hm..."

"I..."

"Ah Ichika-chan, I never expected to see you for quite a while, Aren't you suppose to be at the IS academy."

Out of almost nowhere Grandpa Gen, well Dan and Ran's grandpa appeared to the dining table.

"Ah, Gramps."

"Still the same tomboy from the neighborhood I see."

"Yup, I have duties at home to deal with so I might as well stop by and meet my friends."

"Ho ho, the importance of friends and family is very beautiful. Ran-chan, you should remember that when you're going to the IS academy next year."

"Eh, Ran's going to the IS academy next year?!"

"Um yes Ichika-san. How should I say this, I hope you can take care of me and guide me as your kouhai."

Her bright smile let out that innocent look of a kouhai already.

"Hey Ichika, I'll leave Ran over to you then next year. Just don't involve her into uh...some of your 'activities'."

Dan gives off that kingly grin, like when he entrusts his most valued possessions to his most trusted knight. That's weird, since when he's the king and I'm the knight?

Ran glares at her brother deeply.

"Onii..."

"What? I'm just giving you a warning."

"Don't worry, I doubt that Ichika-san would involve me into her perverse activities."

"Why would I?"

"Hey mom, do you think Ichika will be a good senpai?"

Dan asked her mom, Ren, which I admit is rather a lot older than she looks. One day I have to ask her her secrets of youth since she looks like a sixteen year old teenage girl.

"I don't see why not?"

"Well then, if everyone agrees, you better take responsibility then Ichijo."

"Dan!"

"Hahaha!"

I should have expected of him to call me by that name eventually anyways.

"Hey Ichijo, how about a little round at the arcades later?"

"Hmph, it's been a while since I've been to the arcades. You're on Dan!"

Ren-san let out a small laugh.

"Somehow I'm rather glad that you two are best friends. But Ichika-san, have you considered dating my son after having a date with my daughter?"

As Ren-san said that Ran were startled and start coughing due to choking. I don't know why but she mentioned about her daughter so casually.

"Me, with him?"

"Me, with her?"

"Yeah, let's just say we will be remain friends after the first date..."

"...Or maybe it's possible."

Me and Dan exchange looks for a few seconds and we started to turn around blushing by the though of us having a date with each other.

Later as Dan would suggested for me, I went to the arcades to have some fun, and Ran is joining us.

"So Ichijo, what are we going to start first, air hockey?"

"Oh that is too easy, especially against you."

"Hey I have been improved since my last defeat!"

"Yeah sure..."

"Don't think of me as the-huh?"

As Dan stopped, the three heard of us heard a melody. A song from a flute. I looked around for the source for the song. We are on the streets and no one is here aside from us three. Then I looked up to a pole and I saw a man playing with a flute wearing a rather stand out outfit, a pink kimono and purple hakama, a traditional wear back at the last thousand years or so. I also noticed that he's wearing geta socks, a one toothed get and an IS like mechanical headgear that represents wings. From what I see, he has blond hair, much more golden than Cecilia's and one thing that stands out is that he has a katana stashed to his hakama.

He stops playing the flute and looks at me.

"Bonjour ,are you the one who called Orimura Ichika?"

"Uh yes..."

"Behold, the messenger of the 'Legendary Pilot' Charles is here."

The man named Charles leaps out of the pole and slowly descend towards in front of us thanks to the hovering of his wings. Despite the geta, he managed to stand up properly.

In an instant, he spins his flute, holds it with both of his hands, enlarging the gap between his two hands, and revealed his flute has a bright green glow shaped into a beam saber.

All three of us are rather surprised, and it's not over yet. He then performs some sort of a sword dance and unsheathed his katana and performs a dual blade stance.

"Greetings Orimura Ichika and friends, You shall taste the power of my sword, prepare your IS!"

It's even barely a minute and he picked a fight with me. And since he mentioned 'Legendary Pilot', he must be related to her.

"Stand back you two." As I command them, they back down to safety from the oncoming battle.

"Come forth Maruchi Shiki!" I summoned my IS, this is by far the first time I summoned my IS without wearing a proper equipment, but I don't have a choice in this situation right now as Charles charges towards me with blinding speed.

I blocked his strike using Yukihira type II and he and I are are on a battle of attrition.

"Let us dance to this moment in battle Ma Cherie." He pulls back and recover his stance.

"Ichika-san, who is this man?"

"I don't know, but he is French and related to the 'Legendary Pilot'."

"The 'Legendary Pilot', you sure you want to take the Pilot down Ichijo?"

"Yes, to reach for the top in IS piloting."

I deploy my second weapon, the Chou-Kaen type II and starts aiming at Charles.

As I fire my shots, he actually deflects them with his beam sword instead of dodging it and lunges forward towards me.

Having no choice, I have to switch into Yukihira and perform close combat with him. And right now, I'm at a disadvantage because he has two swords and I only have one, and since he's right close to me I can't use my gun against me.

His swift swordplay slowly depleted my shield energy like there's no tomorrow, and I can't get into the defensive whatsoever because my IS is focused on total offense. With little choice I managed to parry his attacks at the last second.

Charles backs off the second time, and started to lunge his beam sword forward and performs a thrust attack, and thanks to his angel like wings which gives him a boost somehow he struck a final blow.

And my final shield energy is around one hundred. And for some reason, Charles stopped attacking.

"Hm...I would rather say you are either let your guard down or you are underestimating me, either way it is rather disappointing just like the first trial Ma Cherie."

His beam sword turns back into a flute and sheathed his katana as he talks to me, folds his arms and still standing.

"Then again, it's only been a month you have IS piloting lessons..."

"You said your name is Charles right?"

"I did introduced myself as the messenger of the 'Legendary Pilot' didn't I Ma Cherie Orimura Ichika?"

"..."

"Tell me, did the 'Legendary Pilot' was responsible for the retirement of my twin sisters?"

"If you want me to confirm that, yes she is responsible for their retirement in that fateful battle."

"Then how come the world haven't heard of it then?"

"That battle was held in a secret location and no details of it was shared."

"Tch..."

"In any case, my time with you today has come to an end. Before I bid you adieu, I have something to say to you. How is it getting burned by a Yian Kut-ku?"

"How you'd know about that?"

"Obviously Yian Kut-ku is also related so I expect to know that."

"And one last thing, 'A silver haired maiden will be an obstacle for you to face against in the upcoming battle. Get psyched baby!'"

"What was that about?!"

"You will see in the future. Au revoir baby." And just like that, Charles left in an instant as his wings on his headgear expands and flies away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ichika-san, are you alright?"

"..."

"Ichijo, are you alright, say something?"

"..."

"Ichika-san..."

"Ichika..."

"...Oh, I'm fine."

"So no arcade today?"

"..."

"Probably just a few games or so..."

"Well then, time's a wasting, let's go."

Meanwhile, Luke

Here I am, at the prestigious IS academy. I made it past to the monorail and I'm at the main entrance of the academy. Security guards are obviously looking out and check for visitors. And as I faced the security,

"Hold it right there! Luke Lincoln was it? They say that you're going to retrieve that pink bird-like IS correct?"

"Yes, I'm Luke Lincoln of the Valhalla inc. and where can I find Yian Kut-ku?"

"In Arena 3, better be careful though, it pecks just about anyone who lashes into it's territory."

"..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"..Right."

I went inside no problem, and as I went into the IS more women passing by as I'm reaching to my next destination. Obviously this place is filled with women including the staffs. Although I have caught a glimpse of the map of the IS academy, it does not compare with the real thing.

I was instructed to retrieve Yian Kut-ku from the IS academy and I'm rather alone here even though I know the procedures to this place, without any guide this will be more than a walk in a park.

Eventually I made it to Arena 3 through much time investigating the place without any map. And What I saw is what I would almost expected. The Yian Kut-ku appears to be sleeping, guess I better do it now.

"Stop, what are you doing here? This area is off limits!"

Then a girl with a long ponytail tied from a ribbon approached me.

"Hmm..You're Shinonono Houki right, the one who won the national Kendo tournament last year?"

"Well forget about that, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve that IS."

"Are you crazy, the staff can barely handle that IS, how is a man like you will be safe from that IS?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"I have no idea, but I'll go retrieve it anyway."

"Fine, it's not going to be my fault if you're hurt because of it."

I approached the Yian Kut-ku and it wakes up as I got close to it. We exchange looks and after a few seconds, and Yian kut-ku let out a gentle cry and transform itself into a keychain. Probably it recognizes me already as the member of the Valhalla inc.

"That makes things easier.."

As I reached to the Yian Kut-ku key chain, lots of girls and women surrounded me with that shocked face, I can't really understand why though.

"How did you do that?! It's impossible for us to calm it down!"

"What in the world did you do?!"

"Why is Yian Kut-ku turn into stand by mode when you do it?"

"Explain yourself then.."

Somehow I got hit by barrage of question on how I managed to turn this seemingly menacing IS into a tiny key chain.

After I made an escape from the barrage of question, Charles was standing into the entrance of the Valhalla inc. building.

"Let me guess, having trouble with the ladies?"

"You could say that..."

"Come with me for a while, she wants something to discuss something with you."

"..."

I went back to that room where I met that mysterious CEO, which I don't know her name since she didn't introduced herself.

"Ah Mr. Lincoln I see you have some difficulties about your first task."

"Yes, I had to fill in the details."

"Ah yes, did you put that microchip I gave you into your IS?"

"Yeah, just now actually."

"I want you to try and pilot your IS."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"But IS are being piloted by women."

"Maybe so, just try."

I look at [Force Nova], the IS I created and proceed to touch it. And as soon as I touched it, bits of information flowing on to me,is this how IS pilots felt when they touched an IS?

I closed my eyes for a while and when I opened my eyes, I was piloting my own created IS. I don't know how I felt when I'm piloting an IS, especially my own personal creation. But as soon as I realize I was piloting Force Nova, I sense something wrong.

I have breasts, the ones that women have. I touched them just to make sure and to my surprise, it's real!

"Well Mr. Lincoln or should I say Ms. Lincoln, how's the microchip I gave you?"

I continued to grab my bosoms in disbelief.

"I'm sorry what?" My voice also changes.

"You seemed to be having fun playing yourself aren't you Ms. Lincoln?"

"I just can't believe it..."

I looked at the reflection in the window and I have transformed fully into a girl.

"What kind of whatever is this?!"

"It's what my brother calls it a 'Venus Chip'. Simply insert it into any IS and any male would touched the IS with the chip inserted with enable them to transformed into a girl and enables them to pilot an IS. Although it only works on one male and IS on each chip...And you can only pilot an IS if you're a female if you know what I mean.."

I look upon my new body and aside from being turned int a girl as soon as I pilot my Force Nova, nothing really changes much, my old messy hair, scar, everything is practically the same. I'm looking at the genderswap of myself which is rather arousing and yet disturbing.

"Ms. Lincoln, You may have changed into a girls body doesn't mean you lose your mentality."

"I don't think you have to tell me that though...I'm still feeling like a man, or second-rate son according to dad. You said about 'brother' earlier, you have a brother?"

"Yes, big brother actually. He created the 'Venus Chip' as he was researching on IS. And..."

As she was about to finish, the door opened and revealed a rather tall man with a ponytail, shorter that that girl Houki I met earlier, and along with him is Charles.

"Ah Onii-sama, you've returned."

"..."

"The Yian Kut-ku has returned thanks to him."

"..."

"..."

"...Time to proceed with the next plan."

The CEO stands up off her chair and that man sits on it.

"Ah Mr. Lincoln, I would like to meet the true CEO of this company, my beloved Onii-sama Rukotaro."

"..."

"..."

"...Nice to meet you. So you're not the the real CEO? No need to answer that actually. So when will be my next task?"

"...Until further notice, for now train with your IS. Operation time with human pilots is key to maximize IS performance."

"I suppose I should comply to that, by the way, am I going to be permanently be a girl?"

"Only when using an IS, however with enough operation time, you can transform freely back and forth even through the IS standby form." The replacement CEO told me.

"If that's the case..."

"And also, you will be fighting this girl in the near future." The woman who is still I don't know who she is besides being a replacement CEO gives me a picture of a familiar girl.

"...Orimura Ichika?" This girls has been infamous after a certain incident happened to her around two years ago.

"Yes, you will have fun fighting her and you will expect to fight her multiple times."

"I guess I will fight her."

Somehow, my life just gotten more interesting, to say the least.

Ichika

Damn it, I just lost to another person relating to the 'Legendary Pilot' and the way he said it, it seems I need to work harder than usual.

It's past 6 now, and having returned to my dorm room, I'm lying on the bed, resting. I shake my arm that's somewhat tired and naturally look towards the bed beside me.

I need to find a way to improve myself I need to face many opponents, against other classes, practice is no longer enough. I already lost two in a row and I'm not going to set it on three.

Now it's that time where I look into the school events, and just as I was hoping for—The Individual Divisional Tournament.

As its name indicates, it's an individual tournament, and it will be held the entire week. As for the reason why, it's because everyone's required to take part.

Each grade has about 120 students. As there are so many people taking part in it, the scale of this tournament's pretty big. The school will use this chance to assess the talent level of the first years, the growth and learning abilities of the second years, and the in-depth combat abilities of the third years.

The third year tournament is all the more important-forget about the scouts from the IS related enterprises, even the high-ranked officials of all the countries seem like they will be here. This makes me realize and admire that fact that I've really entered an amazing school.

However, there's one company that doesn't scout like the other IS related enterprises and high-ranking officials, and that's the Valhalla inc. from what I've heard in this academy, that company has never made an appearance, not even one single representative from that company comes here in this special events. Such a mysterious company Valhalla inc. is.

And then what had Charles said to me just before he left, ''A silver haired maiden will be an obstacle for you to face against in the upcoming battle. Get psyched baby!". I wonder what he meant by that?

Ugh, I'm too tired to think about that now, I just want to go to sleep.

The Next Day

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good, good morning sensei!"

Chifuyu-nee entered after Yamada -sensei tried to look over the class, and where's Madoka-nee?

"From today onwards, we'll be having practical training. As there are training suits, we'll be using ISs, so everyone must pay attention! Don't forget to put on the school regulated attire before you get your own IS suits. Anyone who forgets will have to wear the school swimsuit and truit! And as for that person, well, she can wear a bikini for all I care."

I swear the way Chifuyu-nee looks at me like that makes me think that she really likes me to wear a bikini when piloting an IS. I bet she also go to such extent that she wants me to wear a bikini in a daily basis, or maybe my whole life.

"Orimura, you're bleeding from your nose again. You're thinking of perverted thoughts, are you? And Madoka-sensei is waiting at the arena and preparing the IS."

Let me add on. The regulated IS suits has a rather simple design, tight-fitting sleeveless vest and matching shorts. But you may wonder why is it that the school has to specially provide one for everyone when they have their own regulated ones. That's because a 100 people can have 100 types of IS. Of course, not everyone can have their own personal suits, so it's really hard to tell how usable their suits are. But at least this is a respect to the girls who love to follow the melancholic girls' hearts?

On a side note, once one has the right to have a personal IS, the suit will be deployed at the same time as the IS, removing the time needed to change clothes, so it's really easy. And its noticeable that the worn clothes will be scattered into elementary particles and then kept in the database of the IS, or something like that. To be honest, I don't really remember the explanation regarding this, so it's better not to ask too much.

Anyway, it's just 'POW, flash, and transform', extremely easy to understand.

However, this direct mode that also includes the IS really drains a lot of energy, thus, it's better to deploy an IS normally and put on an IS suit unless it's a critical situation. Which is why I felt tired after I fought Charles.

"Then, Yamada-sensei, please begin the homeroom."

"O-okay."

After the briefing, Chifuyu-nee hands it over to Yamada-sensei, but Yamada-sensei seem to be rubbing her eyes as she frantically puts her glasses back, looking like a panicking puppy.

"Well, today, I'll be introducing some transfer students, and there are two of them."

"Wha..."

"""WHAAAAAT...!?""""

On hearing the introduction of transfer students, everyone in the class exploded. Can't be helped, to the class that feeds on gossip even during their meals, it's to be expected that they would be shocked now that a transfer student slipped past their information network, and there are two of them.

(But why our class...? Wouldn't they be separated into different classes?)

While I was thinking about this really seriously, the door opens.

"Excuse me."

"..."

The moment the class saw the two transfer students, the buzzing quietened down. But not for my case because one of them is...

"CHARLES?!"

That one transfer student is Charles!

"Eh, what are you talking about?" 'She' looked nervous, but I doubt it's real.

She seems really shocked though, and so does the whole class including Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee.

"Come on Charles, I know it's you under that disguise, now take it off." This 'girl' is definitely Charles in disguise, and I'm trying to expose this guy by undressing 'her' in front of the class, even f I'm going against Chifuyu-nee's orders.

The reason why I think of this is that yesterday he is similar to this 'girl' in front of me, and the fact that the silver haired girl right next to 'her' is obviously part of his plan and wants to watch in disguise.

As I managed to take her uniform off swiftly so that she wouldn't struggle, and I managed to reveal her undergarments, and just one touch alone I just made a big mistake. Her boobs are real, this is definitely not Charles. Which means...

"ECCHI!" The blonde girl readies her hand, and I somehow know where this goes.

"I'm sorr-"

SMACK!

I am literally flying off and crashing into the wall at the back at the class.

Oh Kami...why?

**I actually don't know what to say right now...**

**But now I'm trying to focus on Dragon's Roar and Knight of Solitude, then maybe continue the prologue of the Orimura Detective agency.**

**Characters**

**Name: Charles "Ushiwakamaru"**

**Gender: Male**

**Job: Messenger of the 'Legendary Pilot'**

**Weapon: Beam sword and Katana(Dual wield)**

**Details: A French man who's influenced by Japanese culture. Has raised his swords against Ichika. Works under Valhalla inc.**

**Name: Luke Lincoln**

**Gender:Male/Female(IS Pilot)**

**Job: Mechanic/ IS Pilot**

**Weapon: IS [Force Nova]**

**Details: An Irish military mechanic. Has created the IS [Force Nova] and an IS pilot...for a price. Works under Valhalla inc. to clear his name.**

**Name: Rukotaro-no-Imouto**

**Gender: Female**

**Job: CEO by name**

**Weapon: ?**

**Details: The sister of the the true CEO of Valhalla inc. Rukotaro. Completely devoted to her brother's research in the IS and her brother in general.**

**Name: Rukotaro**

**Gender: Male**

**Job: True CEO**

**Weapon: ?**

**Details: The man who created Valhalla inc. Creates unusual ISes that is not meant to be piloted by humans. Very mysterious.**

**Upcoming Boss battle**

**Either...**

**Name: Tigrex (Monster Hunter)**

**Shield Energy: 4500**

**Details: A wyvern that retains it's primitive origins. Very prone to violence and highly aggressive in battle.**

**Chapter name: Tiggy Kitty Ride**

**Name: Monoblos (Monster Hunter)**

**Shield Energy: 4500**

**Details: A wyvern with a large horn in it's head. It's roar is a bane to it's adversaries.**

**Chapter name: Dig up a Monoblos**

**Name: Diablos (Monster Hunter)**

**Shield Energy: 5000**

**Details: A wyvern with two large horns on it's head. A subspecies of a Monoblos.**

**Chapter name: Return of Diablos**

**Name: Greymon (Digimon)**

**Shield Energy: 4800**

**Details: A Dinosaur Digimon with a hard helmet on it's head and has sharp claws. Very versatile in battle.**

**Chapter name: Greymon's debut**

**Unless you suggest otherwise...**

**Name: name of opponent (series)**

**Shield Energy: Range from 3500 to 5000**

**Details:**

**Chapter name:**

**Until then, have a satisfying read.**


End file.
